Withering Rose
by jaymeaaron
Summary: Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn’t even know where to begin with helping him. SLASH. Gravitation crossover. Established relationship. HarryHiro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters.

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter One**

Hiro watched his lover, moan pitifully and fight with the covers. Whatever he was seeing in his dream must be horrific. But, no matter how much he wanted, he knew he couldn't wake his lover. He'd already tried, several times. And each time, his dark haired lover would mumble, something incoherent, and turn away from him. Honestly, Hiro was baffled. How could anyone sleep in the throws of a nightmare?

Hiro listened, as the sounds calmed from loud moans to quiet whimpers, and knew that the nightmare was nearly over. Lifting himself up and leaning on his bent arm, he let his eyes wander, across his lover's pale, naked form. It didn't matter how many times he saw him nude; he was beautiful. His skin was a porcelain-color; he had dark, ebony hair that fell to his shoulders in a curtain of curls, full lips, and bright emerald eyes. His lover was tiny, standing barely over 5'. Shuichi and Ryuichi were both taller than him. Even the scar on top of his forehead, supplemented his beauty. Its odd shape, of a lightning bolt, added a flare of mystery to him.

Hiro, affectionately, swept a dark curl off his lover's damp forehead. It had already been an entire year, since they met. Well, that isn't the complete truth. It had been a year and a half. Hiro had pursued him for six months, before his little lover had finally given in, and gone on a date with him. He'd later found out, that his lover hadn't spoken Japanese very well, and hadn't understood most of what he'd been saying. It had been funny afterward and everyone had a good laugh because of it.

Hiro leaned down and dropped a kiss atop his lover's scar. A glance at the bedside clock, told him that it was six a.m. Even if he tried, he wouldn't get anymore sleep. Besides, he was accustomed to getting up with the sun. Unlike his best friend, Shuichi, he wasn't routinely late for work. That pink-haired idiot would be late for his own funeral.

* * *

Hiro chuckled to himself and threw back the covers. A shiver swept down his back, when his bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor. Hiro re-tucked the blanket around his lover, pulled on a pair of sweats, and made his way out of the bedroom. He padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchen. The coffee pot had an automatic timer built in, so the coffee was already brewed. Grabbing a mug, from the dish strainer, Hiro poured himself some coffee and took a seat at the table.

It had been late when he'd gotten to bed and then he'd been woken up just a few hours later, by his lover's nightmare. Hiro tiredly rubbed his eyes and took a swing of his coffee. Grimacing at the bitter taste, he set about finding the sugar. Only Yuki Eiri and his own lover could stomach black coffee. He idly wondered why, but shook the thought from his tired mind. It was too early for such inane things.

He'd successfully located the sugar, in the cabinet over the sink, when he heard the kitchen door swing open. He didn't have to look, to know who it was. Only he and his lover lived here. Grabbing the sugar, Hiro felt a small hand land on his stomach and his lover's head resting his head between his shoulder blades.

"You still tired?" Hiro asked, threading his fingers with his lover's.

"Hmm…I'm just cold." his lover muttered, his voice rough with sleep. "I woke up and you were gone."

Hiro twisted around and pulled his lover against his chest. Carding his fingers through his dark curls, he whispered, "I was already awake and needed coffee." His lover didn't answer, but made several mewling noises, enjoying the feeling. Several minutes passed, before Hiro asked, "Harry? You still awake?" It wasn't unusual for his lover to fall asleep standing, if he was tired.

"Yeah…barely," Harry burrowed his face further into Hiro's chest and sighed contently.

Hiro stood there, enjoying his lover's embrace. Even after a year, Harry could be very standoffish. Most of it was due to his childhood. He didn't know everything; in fact he knew next to nothing, but loathed what little bit he did know. "Come on. Sit down and I'll fix you some coffee," Hiro finally said.

"Huh?" Harry lifted his sleep-glazed eyes and stared at his lover. "When did I get here?" he asked confused.

Hiro laughed softly and rolled his blue eyes upward. "About ten minute's ago." he answered. This wasn't anything new to him.

"Oh."

Hiro detangled himself from his lover and pushed him toward the table. "Sit." he ordered. Harry looked ready snap at him, for ordering him around, but swallowed his retort, after looking into his eyes. His lover was worried about him. He could see it in those cobalt depths. Harry dropped into the pulled out chair. "You want some breakfast also?" Hiro asked, walking towards the counter.

"No. Coffee's fine." He really didn't think he'd be able to stomach anything this morning.

Hiro nodded and frowned heavily, his auburn brows drawing together. He didn't like it when Harry wouldn't eat. He was too thin as it was. "Fine, but you're eating extra at lunch." his eyes hardened, leaving no room for argument. Pouring Harry a cup of coffee, he walked back to the table and set in front of his lover, then took a seat across from him.

Harry stared blankly, into the contents of the cup. He knew Hiro wouldn't bring last night up, but knew his lover was thinking about it. How he wished, to be free of the dreams. At least last night's hadn't been that bad. Okay, it had been bad, but he'd also had worse. Looking up at his lover, Harry cringed at the worried look he received. He had to look away.

"Harry?" Harry looked back up. "Are you going to drink the coffee or just stare at it?" Harry blinked once, then twice. Bringing the cup to his lips, Harry took a big gulp and grimaced. It had gone cold. Had he really been that out of it? "Are you ever going to tell me about your nightmares?" Hiro finally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied and looked away. Hiro made a clicking noise, with his tongue, but remained silent and continued to stare. Harry could feel his lover's eyes boring into him.

"Harry? I'm just worried." Hiro relented, turning his gaze downward. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Harry jerked his head up. "Like what?!" he asked sharply.

Hiro lifted his head and met his lover's emerald gaze. "Just look at yourself! You have bags under your eyes, your paler than usual, and your attitude is shitty! Not to mention, that you never eat anymore!" he snapped out.

Harry's jaw dropped open and he stared wide-eyed at his lover. Folding his hands in his lap, he dropped his eyes to the table. "I'm sorry you have to put up with my problems." he sniffled and wiped a few tears off his cheeks.

Hiro closed his eyes tightly and prayed for patience. Sometimes, Harry could be more emotional than Shuichi, especially while tired. "Harry, I love you. I just want to help you. But I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong." he answered, in what he thought was a level tone.

"But nothings wrong." he argued weakly, without any real heat.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Hiro slammed his hands against the table.

"Fine...I had a fucking nightmare! Are you happy now?!" Harry snapped, his anger flaring.

Hiro sat, watching his lover's eyes burn with anger. Slumping in his chair, Hiro deflated. "No. I'm not happy. I hate it when you have nightmares and try to act like everything is fine." Hiro scrubbed his face with his hands. "Why? Why do you shut me out?" he mumbled against his hands.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Did he really shut him out? He hadn't meant to. He'd just been used to keeping everything in. Even as a kid, he'd never had anyone that cared. Glancing at his lover, he felt the stinging of tears burning at his eyes. How could he hurt him like that?! He'd just wanted to help! Damn it! Angry at himself, for hurting his lover, Harry decided to take a walk. He could stand seeing his lover like this.

* * *

Ryuichi belted out the words to 'Shining Collection', perfecting his vocals for the concert, this evening. It didn't matter how many times or how well he knew a song, he always practiced them the morning before a show. It wouldn't due, for the great Sakuma Ryuichi, to forget or mess up the words to a song. The fans would kill him, if Tohma and Noriko didn't first. Those two could be scarier than pack rabid fan-girls.

Letting the last word fall from his lips, he smiled widely. 'Perfect' He hadn't made a single mistake. Spinning on his heels, he turned his infectious smile on his band-mates. Both laughed softly, at his enthusiasm.

"Good job, Ryuichi." Tohma smiled. Not his patent fake smile, but the real one that very few actually saw.

Ryuichi bounced on his feet. "Yeah Tohma, I did awesome!"

Noriko rolled her eyes, at the overgrown child. "I believe that was your best singing yet. Do it that good tonight."

"Yes, I agree. You did splendidly." Tohma complimented. Glancing at his watch, he said, "I would love to stay, but I have a company to run."

"Okay, Tohma! Just don't work too hard!" Ryuichi cried and tried to glomp his friend, who narrowly dodged.

Laughing softly, Tohma made his way to the door, but stopped when the door was flung open. Any biting comments he had, died on his tongue. Harry, still in his pajamas, had rushed into the room and thrown himself at Ryuichi. Even Tohma could tell, that he'd been crying. Tohma pursed his lips tightly. What had Nakano done this time?

Tohma could be considered a shrewd business man. But signing Harry to his label had been pure luck. Who would have known, that Ryuichi would've had a distant cousin, with better singing capabilities than him? No one had, actually. Not even Ryuichi had known about his cousin. Harry hadn't known either. He'd always been told that he didn't have any living relatives, unless you count the Dursley family. Oh yes, Tohma had found out about them and how they'd treated Harry. He hadn't said anything to anyone and probably wouldn't.

Harry hadn't known a bit of Japanese, when he'd moved to Japan. But after almost two years, he spoke it rather fluently. The majority of Japan loved his music, even though it was sung in English. But Tohma had plans for him release a few songs in Japanese. You have to keep the fans happy. As for this evening, he and his cousin were singing a duet. Ryuichi would be singing the Japanese, while Harry sung in English. The concert had sold out in days. He had to admit, Harry was rather famous. Not only did they love his music, but he was the younger cousin of Sakuma Ryuichi and the lover of Nakano Hiroshi.

Tohma moved closer to the tangled mass of singers, to hear what was going on, but Harry was talking too fast and in English. Tohma may have been wealthy, the owner of his own business, and a member of a world known band, but not even he could keep up with Harry's ramblings. He knew English rather fluently, but had never lived in an English speaking country, so he didn't understand the shortened words that were spilling from the younger singer's lips.

Sighing in annoyance, he motioned for Noriko to follow. Best leave the cousins to there privacy. Ryuichi would tell him every later anyhow. Well, if it was important, he would.

* * *

"Harry-kun, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Ryuichi asked, smoothing his younger cousin's untamed curls.

Harry sniffed, using his cousin's shirt to wipe his tears. "Me and Hiro got into a fight!" he wailed. "He's mad, because I won't tell him about my nightmares!"

"Are they about what happened at school?" he asked quietly. Feeling his cousin stiffen in his arms, he tightened his hold on the younger man and started whispering senseless nonsense in his ear.

Despite other people's opinions, Ryuichi was neither stupid nor crazy. He just liked having fun. In fact, people would tell him almost anything. How much harm could telling a crazy person have? People seriously misjudged him a lot. But that didn't matter to him. Nope, it didn't bother him at all.

Glancing at the boy in his arms, Ryuichi's heart constricted painfully. He was the only one that knew everything, of Harry's past. His relatives, magic school, and the war that he'd fought in. And you know what? He'd believed his cousin, without having to see any kind of proof. Harry's eyes, while beautiful and unnaturally bright green, held a deep sadness. No one his age should ever have eyes like that, eyes that have seen destruction and death.

Feeling the shaking, of his cousin's shoulders, stop, he asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Harry looked away embarrassed, before speaking. "A little, I guess. But I really hurt Hiro this morning." he muttered.

"What happened?" Ryuichi asked, pushing a curl behind his ear.

Harry sighed, slumping in his cousin's embrace. "I've been having nightmares lately and he asked me about them. I started screaming, that they were nothing, and he got mad and screamed back. He just wanted to help!" his tone was small, like a child.

Ryuichi frowned in thought, his eyebrows closing in together and his forehead wrinkling. Several minutes passed in silence, before he spoke up. "I know Hiro-kun cares for you, but he shouldn't push you about that stuff. Your past is pretty painful. I would explain what I could, but leave out the details." he said wisely. "Besides, if you told him about magic, he'd just think that craziness runs in the family."

Harry giggled at his cousin. No matter what, Ryuichi could always cheer him up. "Thanks, Ryu. I'll keep that in mind." he replied cheekily.

* * *

By the time the concert was ready to start, Harry and Hiro still hadn't talked to one another. And they did there best, to simply avoid each other. Only three people knew what had happened and none of them were talking. Harry and Hiro, because they were mad at each other, and Ryuichi, who felt it wasn't his place to say anything.

Everyone else was confused and a bit shocked. The couple hardly ever fought and if they did, they made up quickly. Any attempt to get them to speak to each other, resulted in someone's head getting chewed off. After about the fifth time, everyone gave up. They really enjoyed having their head attached.

Harry stood to the side, just off the stage, watching his lover with sad eyes. He really wanted to make up with him, but when he'd gotten home, Hiro had ranted at him for an hour for not telling him that he was leaving. And of course, Harry had blown up at him again. He knew he should've stayed in bed today. At least he would've been comfortable when Hiro started yelling at him.

Harry gaze drifted to Shuichi, singing and dancing along the stage. Shaking his head, he wondered how the idiot ever put up with Yuki. Now that was one cold man. Of course, appearances can be deceiving. He'd learned that a long time ago. Plus, he'd seen how Yuki treated 'his brat'. The man might not say it often and act cold a lot, but Harry could tell he loved Shuichi.

Harry clapped along with the audience, at the end of the song. Bad Luck really was excellent. Even he'd admit to that. He didn't like all of their songs, but Shuichi's energy while performing, added something. Even the songs he didn't like were awesome, while being performed live.

Seeing his cousin walk onto the stage, Harry tried to reign in his nerves. This would be his first time performing with Ryuichi. Yeah sure, Japan loved him. But how would he compare against Ryuichi? Harry shook his head, at himself. He was just being stupid. They were on two completely different levels of talent. Confidently, Harry walked out on stage, strolling to his cousin's side.

"Good evening!" Ryuichi yelled to the crowd. The crowd went wild, at his first words. If he hadn't been on stage, Harry would've rolled his eyes. Ryuichi waited for the crowd to calm down, before speaking again. "We have special treat for you tonight! My cousin, 'Evan Angel', will be performing a duet with me!" Harry swore he saw some fan-girl pass out.

"This is a special treat for me also! Since I've met Ryuichi, I've dreamed of being able to sing with him! Now, I am finally getting my wish!" Harry smiled charmingly at the audience. "I hope you enjoy this song! It's one that Ryuichi and I wrote together, just for this event! Now I give you, being heard for the first time anywhere, 'Destiny'."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry about the abrupt cut off, but I had to stop somewhere. Chapter two will pick up, just a few days after the end of the concert. I honestly hadn't planned, for Ryuichi and Harry to be cousins, but it seemed to fit somehow. Anyway, I liked the idea, so I used it. Let me know what you think! Cause if you don't, then there won't be any more chapters! If anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, please feel free to. Well, cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters.

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Two**

Shuichi wasn't sure what had happened, but it had to stop. It was seriously getting on his nerves. And it took a lot to annoy him. Hiro was snappish and Harry was worse. He couldn't talk to one and not the other. And he couldn't pick a side either. They were both his friends. Worse, he didn't even know what had happened.

Glancing at his friend, from across the table, Shuichi sighed. Hiro was older. Couldn't he just apologize? 'If only things were that simple' he thought. Picking up his tea, Shuichi blew the steam from the top and took a sip. Watching Hiro pick at his food, Shuichi began getting annoyed. It was bad enough that Harry didn't eat half the time, but now Hiro had started also. Yes, it definitely had to stop.

"Hiro, why are you two…" Shuichi began, but was cut off.

"It's none of you business!" Hiro snapped. Shuichi's mouth snapped shut and his lip began to tremble. Seeing this, Hiro said, "Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to talk right now." Hiro used his chopsticks to push his food around, on his plate.

The pink-haired boy sniffled quietly. "I just want to help." Hiro met his friend's blue-violet, watery eyes. "When Yuki and I first got together, and were fighting a lot, you were always there for me. I want to be there for you."

"I know Shuichi, it's just…" he trailed off, looking away.

"It's just…what?!" Hiro shrugged in answer. "Come on Hiro! You can't leave it at that!"

"That's just it! I don't know!" Hiro snapped, annoyed.

Shuichi slumped against his chair, completely deflated. Smacking his lips, he said, "Maybe I should just ask Ryuichi. I bet his cousin doesn't keep secrets from him." Setting his tea back down on the table, he picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

Hiro stared at his friend for a few moments, before shaking his head. No matter what happened, Shuichi's appetite never wavered. Sometimes, he wished he could be as resilient as him. "I envy you."

Shuichi's head snapped up, from his plate. "What?!" he asked, surprised.

"It's just that… No matter what's happening, you can still eat." Shuichi blushed and ducked his head. Hiro laughed and actually started to eat.

* * *

Suguru checked on Harry, again, from the corner of his eye. He still hadn't touched his lunch. It was the third day, in a row, that this had happened. Harry was really Suguru's only friend. Sure he had Shindo-san and Nakano-san. But they were band-mates and not really friends. Harry was someone that could understand him. They were the same age. Sure he liked to have fun, like his cousin, but he could also be more serious that Tohma and Yuki-san, put together. And he had the emotional range of Shindo-san. Harry was at times an enigma.

Listening to his friend hum, one of his newer songs, Suguru decided to ask, "Harry, what's going on with you and Nakano-san?"

Harry's body momentarily, before relaxing. Shifting his gaze away from his friend, he answered, "Everything was fine. But we got into a fight. He's just mad, because I won't tell him about a stupid nightmare!"

"Because of a nightmare…! You've been avoiding each other for days, because of a stupid nightmare?!" he screamed, his brow twitching in annoyance.

Harry shrugged. "He started it!"

Suguru's mouth dropped open. Where they children now?! Suguru pushed his plate aside and let his head fall against the table, with a loud thump. A dream, all because a bad dream… "Damn it! Harry-kun, I thought you were the intelligent one?!"

Harry eyed his friend curiously. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Just ARRGH…apologize…damn it!" Harry blinked a few times, at his friend, before he started giggling madly. He could almost picture the steam pouring out of Suguru's ears. It was a hilarious thought.

* * *

The recording studio, that afternoon, wasn't nearly as tense, as before lunch. After talking with their friends, they'd both realized how stupid the argument was. But, they still couldn't seem to meet each other's eyes. And talking was out of the question. While neither Harry nor Hiro were avoiding the other, it was like they didn't know what to say. Needless to say, it was annoying everyone, to wit's end.

Standing at the microphone, Harry wrapped a small hand around its base. He was recording 'Destiny' with Bad Luck, just like he'd done with Nittle Grasper. Tohma thought the fans would really like it. This was true. Being as popular as they were, both versions would probably sell out in days.

Feeling his hand tremble, Harry covered it with his other one. 'Maybe not eating wasn't such a good idea' he thought sourly. For days, he'd been living off coffee and peppermints. And he hadn't slept, without the help of sleeping pills. It's just… eating was hard, when your depressed. And since he'd been staying with Ryuichi, for the past few days, he'd missed Hiro. He was so used to him being there, that sleep didn't come easily with him missing.

Hiro had seen his lover's trembling and was worried. He knew what Harry's eating habits were like. And they'd most likely gotten worse recently. He could also see the bags, under his eyes. Harry wasn't sleeping well. That much, any idiot could tell. And his singing was crap today. Unless you knew him well, you wouldn't be able to tell. But Hiro listened to that voice constantly. He knew when his singing was off.

His eyes narrowed, seeing his lover sway slightly, and he stopped playing. "Stop the music!" he shouted to Suguru. Suguru was confused, until he caught sight of his friend, and quickly complied. "Harry?" he began, walking to stand beside his lover.

Harry blinked confused. Since when had Hiro been standing next to him? Glancing up, he could see the worry in those blue eyes. "It's nothing Hiro. I just have a headache." He pulled off his silver-rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, to emphasize his point.

"You're trembling." Hiro pointed out.

"I'm tired as well." he admitted, dropping his hands to his side. "I haven't been sleeping that good."

Glancing around, Hiro noticed the others were gone. 'Good' he thought. Hiro brought his hand up and cupped his lover's pale cheek. "Why don't you come home?" he asked. "I miss you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No! It's my fault! I shouldn't try to shut you out!" Harry argued. Lowering his gaze, Harry sighed deeply. "I had a long talk with my cousin. He said, even though my past is painful, I should try an explain some of it."

Wrapping his arms around his tiny lover, Hiro pulled him closer and rest his head atop his lover's. "No, Harry. You don't have to explain anything. And I shouldn't have pushed. I was just worried." he whispered, into Harry's curls.

"I know. It's just…so hard sometimes." Hiro could hear the conflict in his lover's voice. Harry wrapped his arms, around Hiro's waist, and rested his head against his chest. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of his lover's heartbeat. It was soothing. A few minutes passed, before Harry whispered, "I missed you too."

* * *

"I don't hear anything…wait! Hiro's apologizing!" Shuichi was kneeling on the floor and had his ear pressed against the door, straining to hear their voices. "Awww…! Hiro asked him to come home!" he squealed.

"That's a good thing, Shindou-san." Suguru said, from his place against the wall. Normally, he would be yelling at the pink-haired singer for spying, but he too, had been worried for the couple.

"Yay… No Na Da!" Ryuichi bounced in place, swinging his plush rabbit around. "Kuma-chan's happy too. Aren't you?" he asked the stuffed animal.

Shuichi jumped up and spun around. Staring at his friend, he wondered when he'd gotten there. He hadn't been before. "Uh…Ryuichi-kun, when'd you get here?"

"Huh? I've been here the whole time." he answered. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Shuichi with large, innocent eyes. He was the picture of innocence.

"Right…whatever…" Shuichi waved him off, in favor of spying. He knew better, than to believe that Ryuichi was innocent of anything. Unlike most people, he knew Ryuichi wasn't crazy. Most of it was an act.

"It's not nice to spy on people, you know!" Ryuichi stomped his foot, like a child.

"What? You're always spying on them!" Shuichi argued.

Ryuichi's eyes widened, comically. "I do?" he asked.

Shuichi's blue-violet yes rolled upwards. Ryuichi was really laying it on thick today. "Yes, you do! And you know you do!"

"Well…damn it!" Ryuichi pouted, at being caught. He thought he'd been more secretive about it. "What's happening now?" he asked, a minute later.

Shuichi pressed his ear back to the door and listened closely. He didn't want to miss anything. He didn't hear anything though. He was about to take his ear away, when a moan ripped through the air. Pulling back quickly, his foot slipped, and he fell backwards, landing on his rear.

"What the hell...?" Shuichi stared at the door. Another moan filled the air and Shuichi started to blush. He knew what was going on. But why in the recording studio, couldn't they have waited, until they got home?

"Shindou-san, are they doing what I think their doing?" Suguru's face matched a tomato.

"Yay…make-up sex...!" Ryuichi squealed happily.

Shuichi opened his mouth, to say something…anything, when a voice interrupted him. "Who's having make-up sex?" Spinning around, Shuichi came face to face with his boss, looking extremely smug. If he didn't know better, Shuichi would almost believe that Tohma had something to do with this.

Ryuichi bounced over, to his friend, and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "Hiro and Harry are making up!"

"So, they're having sex, in my studio?" Tohma asked calmly. Before anyone could answer, Harry screams of ecstasy filled the air. Without saying another word, Tohma turned on his heel and headed back down the corridor.

"Well, that was odd." Suguru commented. Shuichi and Ryuichi nodded. It had been odd. Tohma hadn't gotten angry at all.

"Hey Ryuichi, you think Tohma had something to do with this?" Shuichi asked his friend.

Ryuichi scratched in chin, pretending to think it over. "Its possible." he answered seriously. "They were disrupting everyone else's work."

Suguru shook in head in annoyance. How could they have a discussion like this, while their friends were having sex, not twenty feet away? Did being a singer make you crazy? Or did they only let crazy people become singers? Harry moaned again and Suguru felt his face heat up. Now, he'd never be able to look at Harry the same way, ever again. The brunette folded his arms, against his chest, and stared at the wall, across from him. This could take a while.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! The second chapter is finished. Not as long as the first one, but I didn't have anything else to add. I usually write longer chapters, but then it takes me more time to post them. I am trying to keep them at a minimal length. That means; more chapters and faster. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye, cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Three**

Hiro leaned against the kitchen door and couldn't help grinning like an idiot, as he watched his hyper lover. He was bouncing and dancing around the kitchen, like Shuichi on a sugar-high. Correction, he was much worse. Hiro wasn't going to complain though. Last week had been tough and he was just glad to have his little lover back.

Hiro sniffed the air and asked, "We having an English breakfast this morning?" Harry nodded without even looking up. Hiro propelled himself away from the door, grabbed a cup, from the dish strainer, and poured himself some coffee. "When'd you get up?" Hiro took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

Harry laughed, at his lover's face. "You do that every morning." He then asked, "Do you want scrambled eggs or an omelet?"

Hiro seemed to think it over, before answering, "An omelet sounds good." Walking up behind his lover, Hiro wrapped his arms around Harry thin shoulders. "You never answered my question." he told him.

"What was it again?" Harry asked cheekily. Hiro ran his hand down Harry's bare chest and squeezed a nipple. Harry squeaked loudly, and yelled, "Stop that, Hiro! I'm trying to cook breakfast!"

"Then answer my question!" Hiro growled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I woke up about an hour ago. Are you happy now?" he answered.

"Yes…very." Hiro pulled his lover back against his chest. The asked, softly, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Okay…I guess."

"You have any nightmares?"

"What's with the twenty questions, this morning?" Harry huffed, annoyed. "Can we just eat and talk about this later?"

"…fine…" Hiro relented. He wouldn't get anything from his lover now. Not with him in this mood. Hiro released his hold, on his lover, and started towards the door. "I'll just go grab a shower. Yell when breakfast is ready!" he called over his shoulder. Not even waiting for an answer, he left the kitchen. He was pissed…Harry knew he was.

Harry could feel the tears burning, behind his eyes. Staring into the skillet, it felt as if the fluffy, yellow eggs were mocking him. Angrily, Harry picked up the pan and slung it into wall. Switching off the fire, Harry let his knees give way and slid to the floor. He didn't even try to stop the tears. He hated it, when Hiro was mad at him and they fought. And lately, it seemed to happen all the time.

Burying his face in his hands, Harry's sobs worsened. He couldn't stop…he didn't want to. He was broken…he knew he was. He'd just tried to deny it, for way too long. Maybe if he just told Hiro the truth? Tell him about the nightmares?! Harry shook his head, banishing the thought. He couldn't do that to Hiro. He knew what he had to do. Drawing on his magic; Harry dispparated.

* * *

The kitchen was a mess, when Hiro returned from his shower. There was food splattered along the wall and a dent, where the skillet had hit. 'Harry must've been pretty pissed' he thought. He searched the entire apartment, but his lover was no where to be found. Hiro mentally shrugged it off; figuring that he'd just gone for a walk or to his cousin's, to cool down.

Hiro cleaned up the mess and fixed himself some cereal. He didn't feel up to cooking. Besides, he didn't like cooking for only himself. And he didn't do breakfast. That had started, when he and Harry had gotten together. His lover had practically forced him, to start eating in the mornings. He'd claimed that 'breakfast was the most important meal'. And Hiro hadn't argued. Harry had looked so cute fussing over him.

After breakfast, Hiro retreated to the study and started working on a tune, for one of Harry's new songs. His lover had his own band, but he wanted Hiro to compose this song's instrumental. So Hiro worked on that, until around lunch time. That's when he noticed that his lover was still MIA. He decided that he'd call Ryuichi after he ate.

His call to Ryuichi proved pointless. The older pop-star had seen or heard from his cousin, since he'd come back home. And that had been a few days ago. Next, he called Suguru. He and Harry were pretty close. The youngest member of 'Bad Luck' hadn't seen him either. Hiro took a shot in the dark and even called Shuichi. He wished he hadn't. He had to sit through half an hour of crying and screaming, about Harry missing. So no, the pink-haired singer hadn't seen him either.

By dinner time, Hiro was ready to pull his hair out. He wanted to go search for Harry, but didn't want to leave either, in case his wayward lover came home. Harry was sure-as-hell getting a damn good lecture when he came home. Leaving Hiro to worry about him all day just wasn't right. He would've never done that to Harry. Hell, his lover freaked when he was ten minutes late.

But he was more worried, than upset. What if he'd gone for a walk and something had happened? Maybe he was one his way to Ryuichi's and he got into an accident? No, Harry was famous. It that had happened, it would've been on every news and music channel. Hiro would've heard by now, if something had happened.

Hiro crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. Even smoking was pointless without Harry around, stealing his cigarettes and hiding them. Hiro smiled. Harry had been trying to get him to quit all year and had yet to succeed. Oh…he'd gotten him to cut back, but Hiro wasn't quite ready to give them up. Hiro's smile fell.

Annoyed, worried, and extremely pissed, Hiro kicked the coffee table. Where the hell was Harry? He could have at least called or something! Getting up from the couch, Hiro began pacing furiously. He walked to the kitchen door, down the hallway, and back again. He repeated this several times, before stopping in the hallway, by the phone. Hiro leaned against the wall and slid down, stopping when he hit the cold, wooden floor.

Sitting in the cold, dark hallway, Hiro refused to believe, that Harry was gone. He was just late getting home. Yeah, that was it! Harry hadn't left him. Letting his head fall to his bent knees, Hiro knew he was just deluding himself. They'd been fighting so much lately. How could he not have left?!

RING!!!

Hiro's head snapped up, at breaking speed. Was it just his wishful thinking? Was he hearing things? He waited in anticipated silence. The seconds seemed to drag on. Finally hearing the second ring, Hiro snatched the cordless from the receiver and quickly jabbed the 'Talk' button.

"H-Hai...?"

Hiro was disappointed, to hear a distinctly female voice, ask, "Mr. Nakano?"

He frowned, before realizing that she was speaking in English. She sounded like Harry…the British accent. Switching to English, he answered. "Yes…speaking."

"Oh, thank god! I've tried seven different people, before finally reaching you!" Hiro could practically hear, the relief flooding from her voice. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Harry's."

"Harry! Do you know where he is?!" Hiro yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Mr. Nakano. That's why I'm calling." Hermione answered. She hesitated, before continuing, "Harry came to see me this afternoon, about some dreams. I'm a Psychiatrist, but I work as a counselor, at our old boarding school."

Hiro's blue eyes went wide. Harry had gone to see a Psychiatrist? Was he that bad off? Why hadn't he said anything? Hermione must have read his mind, because she answered, "Harry doesn't like to worry other people, even though we worry about him, anyway. He doesn't want to be a burden."

"But he isn't a burden to me!" Hiro argued. "I love him and I just worry." he finished quietly.

"I know he isn't." Hermione soothed. "But that doesn't stop him, from thinking that he is. Harry is a strong person, but also very weak, at the same time. He's had a hard life."

"I wouldn't know." Hiro muttered angrily.

"Mr. Nakano…" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Call me Hiro." he corrected.

"Sorry, Hiro, don't feel bad. I've known Harry for nine years and barely know anything, about his life. There are only two people that know everything. Sadly, I'm not one of them." Hermione explained.

"Do you know who they are?" Hiro was curious, as to who his lover trusted that much.

Hermione went quiet for a moment, before answering, "My fiance, Draco Malfoy, and Harry's cousin, Ryuichi Sakuma, are the only two that know everything."

Hiro nodded into the phone, but didn't say anything aloud. It made sense. Sakuma-san was family. He'd protect Harry's secrets. And that Malfoy guy… Well he didn't know much about him. He'd once heard Harry call him 'an old school rival'. Hiro's thoughts were broken, when Hermione began speaking again.

"Hiro, the reason for my call is that Harry collapsed. He's fine now, just tired. But he's asking for you." Hermione explained and Hiro's heart jumped into his throat. He'd just known something had happened. "If you give me your address or meet me somewhere, I can't pick you up shortly."

"Um…the apartment is hard to find. I'll meet you at NG." Hiro told her. And yes, their apartment was difficult to find. It was located on a secluded, side street. It really helped keep the press away. If they couldn't find you, they couldn't snap pictures.

"Great, I meet you in twenty minutes! Be ready to go, as soon as I get there." she informed him sternly.

A thought struck him and he had to ask, "By the way, where is this school?"

"Scotland." and the line went dead.

Hiro stared at the phone, like it had grown an arm. Was that woman completely bonkers? There was no way; Harry had gone to his old school, in Scotland, to talk to her just today. She had to be pulling his leg. Maybe it was just her idea of a joke? Or maybe she really was crazier than Sakuma-san. Hiro shook his head and hung up the phone. Glancing at his watch, told him he had fifteen minutes. Getting up from the floor, Hiro grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

Ah ha ha ha, angst galore! I love it! Poor Harry! Poor Hiro! Will they ever get to be happy? Who knows, because I don't! Okay, that's a lie I do know, I'm just not telling. Ah ha ha ha! Like I said earlier, shorter chapters mean I post faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It wasn't everything I wanted, but it works. Next chapter: Hiro gets his first taste of magic. Can anyone say 'Portkey'? I'm so evil, and I love it


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione Granger was not a happy woman. She was cold, she was wet, her nose was running, her cheeks flushed, her hair was frizzy and standing on end, and there was some crazy guy, holding a pink stuffed rabbit and he wouldn't stop staring at her. It had started raining, shortly after she'd arrived. If she could have predicted the weather, she would've brought an umbrella. Worse, it was freezing out. Okay, so not literally freezing. But it was freakin cold!

Hermione's eye began to twitch, when the man started chewing on the rabbit's ear. He had to be insane! There was no other logic for it. Her brown eyes sparked with a thought. Hmm, if she could get him to come with her, for some tests…? 'No! You can't think about that now! You're worried about Harry and waiting for his lover' she chided herself.

* * *

Ryuichi had come to NG, just like Hiro had instructed, and had been happily enjoying the cold, December rain, when a strange woman had appeared before him. At first, he thought he really had gone crazy. You know, been hit by the kuma-beam one-to-many times. But that was just crazy talk. Kuma-chan would never attack him! Kuma-chan loved Ryuichi! But then he'd remembered what Harry had told him about, 'porch-keys or was it 'Porsche-keys'? 'Owww…I have some of those. Ryuichi giggled, jingling the keys in his pocket.

Hearing the 'crazy lady', as Ryuichi had dubbed her, mumble to herself; Ryuichi started chewing on Kuma-chan's ear. Even if he wasn't crazy, it was comforting. 'What if she's really crazy? What can I do?' he asked himself. Then it hit him. 'Pretend you're crazier! A crazy won't bother a crazier crazy!' With that, he started talking to kuma-chan and letting him tell him all about his day.

* * *

Hiro stood across the street, secluded behind a sign, trying not to laugh at what he was seeing. A brown, curly-haired woman, obviously Hermione and Sakuma-san were sending cautious glances at the other, both thinking the other was crazy. It was hilarious! Hiro knew that Hermione was a shrink and most definitely not crazy. At least he thought so. He couldn't be sure. Not after their phone conversation. He really wasn't sure about the other though. But, it was just funny that Sakuma-san thought someone else was insane. Honestly, who's the adult talking to a stuffed animal? Stifling his bubbling laughter, Hiro started across the street.

Hermione heard someone, splashing across the street, and looked up. Seeing a red-haired man, with hair just below his shoulder blades, she frowned. He was late and she said so. "You're late! I've been waiting here, for 45 minutes!" she yelled.

Hiro smiled charmingly at her and answered back. "I apologize, Miss Granger. I had to make a phone call, before I came."

"It better been important!" she huffed.

"Yes Hermione, I needed to call Sakuma-san, Harry's cousin, and have him meet me here." he explained.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I know who Sakuma-san is, but where is he?" she asked and Hiro pointed to her left.

Glancing to her side, her eyes glazed over with happiness. "I see…" she trailed off, looking as Christmas had come early. Who would've thought: Harry's cousin and the 'crazy bunny dude' was the same person? She hadn't. Good! Now she could study…take him to see his cousin. Yeah, that was it. No studying involved.

Ryuichi had looked up, after hearing his name mentioned. Hiro-kun was talking to the 'crazy lady' and pointing toward him. Seeing the woman staring at him predatorily, the pop-star gulped. He just wanted to find out what Hiro-kun wanted and go home.

"Hiro-kun, why'd you call me?" Ryuichi asked.

Hiro glanced in his direction, before answering, "Harry collapsed today. This woman, Hermione, is taking us to him."

Ryuichi's blue eyes went wide. "Harry-kun is sick?!"

"Sakuma-san," Hermione interrupted the pop-star's oncoming rant. "Harry isn't sick, per say. But he isn't well either." Seeing his confused looked, she continued, "Harry collapsed, because he's emotionally and physically exhausted. After a few days of rest, he should be fine. Or at least better." she explained.

Ryuichi cocked his head to the side, and asked, "So, we just have to make sure he sleeps?"

Hermione sighed. "It isn't that simple. Harry has nightmares, which you should know about, that keep him awake at night. And sleeping aids can only do so much."

"Oh." Ryuichi's face fell momentarily, before it took on a determined look. "Harry will get better. He has me and Hiro-kun!"

Hermione nodded, before speaking again, "As much as I enjoy standing in the rain," she quipped sarcastically. "I would much rather be someplace dryer." Holding out a rag-doll, she said, "Okay, grab part of the doll. And then I'll activate it."

"Is that one of those pork-keys?" Ryuichi bounced on his tip-toes, in a childlike manner.

"How do you…" she stopped. She remembered Harry saying, that he'd told his cousin about magic. Of course he'd know about port-keys. "Never mind… And it's a port-key." she corrected.

Eyeing the girl curiously, Hiro asked, "No offense, but, how is a doll supposed to help me get to Harry?"

"This isn't just a doll. It's a port-key. It's a magical way of traveling, over large distances, instantly." At Hiro's wide-eyed look, she asked, "Has Harry told you anything of the magical world?"

"Are you crazy?" it was a rhetorical question. He didn't plan on getting an answer, but got one anyway.

"I don't know. Are you?" she countered. "Either you trust me and see Harry, or not and just go home."

Hiro thought it over. On the phone, she'd seemed genuinely worried. Besides, Sakuma-san already knew what that 'port-key' was. Finally, he answered, "If you knew my friends, you'd question my sanity." It wasn't a simple 'yes' or 'no', but both understood that he believed her. Harry would have some major explaining to do later though.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Okay. Now hang on and keep your arms close to your body." she instructed.

Hiro cautious reached out and snagged a leg. He might believe her, for now, but he still was sure about instant travel. He watched Sakuma-san snag an arm and Hermione pull out a dark, shiny stick. Tapping the doll, she whispered something and the doll began to faintly glow. Hiro barely had time to take a breath, before he felt a hard jerk, from behind his navel, and the world started whizzing by, in a flash of color.

* * *

Landing hard, on his rear, Hiro swore colorfully, in Japanese. He was never port-keying again. No matter how quick it was, he still preferred the traditional way to travel. Hiro pressed his hand to his mouth, barely keeping his dinner, in his stomach. Hiro looked up, when someone waved a bluish liquid in front of him.

"It's for your stomach." Hermione told him.

Shrugging, Hiro took the vial and down its contents, gagging at the taste. "That was foul!"

Hermione nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, it is. But potions aren't meant to taste good. If they did, people would try taking them all the time." Glancing at Ryuichi, she asked, "Do you need anything for your stomach?"

"No Na Da, I'm good! That was fun! Can we do it again?!" Ryuichi asked, bouncing around the hall.

Hermione ignored him, in favor of helping Hiro stand. Getting him back upright, Hermione started walking down the hall and motioned for them to follow. Along the way, she couldn't help but smile, at Ryuichi's enthusiasm. He'd run ahead of them, talk to a portrait, then run back and tell them what it said. He did it over and over. He was so much like a little kid. It reminded her of her early Hogwarts' days.

* * *

Magic… even as a kid, he'd never believed in it. But here it was, all around him. Hiro tried not to stare too much, but he couldn't help it. There were talking pictures, moving staircases, and that 'potion' he'd drunk. Hiro grimaced in remembrance. That had been the worst thing he'd ever drunk. And that included black coffee. No wonder could drink coffee without sugar. Anything would be heavenly after those foul potions.

But why hadn't Harry ever mentioned anything about this? They'd been together over a year now and, not once, had magic ever come up. Did Harry not trust him? Or was there another reason? Hiro shook his head, at himself. No, he had to trust in Harry. If his lover hadn't said anything, then he must've had a good reason. He said that his past was painful. Did it have something to do with all of this? There were so many questions, but not enough answers. But that was going to change. Hiro wanted his questions answered, and Harry was going to give them to him. Forget not pushing him. If he'd only known, maybe he could've helped his lover better.

Stopping in front of a pair of double doors, Hermione turned around, and started speaking. "He's just through here. Just as a precaution, you'd better keep it down. If Madam Pomfrey thinks you're too loud, she'll make you leave." she warned.

Hiro nodded and Ryuichi pretended to zip his mouth shut. Taking their assurances, Hermione led them into a pristine, white infirmary. There was color here and there, but not enough to actually give the place any life. Following behind the brunette, Hiro spotted his lover.

He looked so small resting on the bed, with the covers pulled to his chin. Hiro could still see the dark rings under his eyes and his skin was a ghastly shade of white. Even his hair looked dulled. Walking beside the bed, Hiro trailed his hand across his lover's cheek. Why hadn't he let him know? His lover had been so close to breaking apart, and hadn't said a damn thing! Why had he not seen the signs? 'Because Harry keeps everything inside, and wears the perfect mask' his mind answered.

Hiro sighed deeply and fell into the chair, beside the bed. His lover looked so peaceful right now. He wasn't kicking, screaming, or fighting his dream world demons. Looking at his lover's peaceful face, Hiro vowed, that he'd get his answers when Harry woke.

**Author's Note:**

Ah-ha-ha-ha! I didn't it too you again. Sorry, I really don't enjoy leaving you hanging. But I needed to stop somewhere. Okay. Hiro knows of little of magic now. Not much, but he stills knows about it. Hiro is a logical person. He'd first gather the evidence and then, deny it's existence if the proof wasn't enough. Instantly traveling across the continent, would be proof enough for me! He-he, I love Ryuichi. He is so easy to write. Next chapter: Harry wakes up and Hiro confronts him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Five**

Harry's eyes blinked open, shutting almost immediately when the morning sun hit them. Deciding that the sun wasn't going to cooperate, he left them shut. It was probably a good thing though. His head was pounding. He felt like he'd been beaten, repeatedly, with the blunt end of K's magnum.

Speaking of K; he was probably going to use Harry for target practice soon. He was missing work, and today when he was supposed to be recording a new single. 'Wait! Wasn't there a 12 hours time difference?' Harry groaned loudly. Why did he and 'Bad Luck' have to share the same manager? He'd heard that Tohma was a sadistic bastard, but hadn't believed it. Boy, he wished he'd listened to Shuichi now. But no, he had to of listened to his cousin.

Harry stretched his thin body, even his fingers and toes, and felt the stiffness leaving his tired body. Dropping his arms back down, Harry's mind raced through yesterday's events. From his semi-fight with Hiro, to his apparating to Hogwarts, then talking with Hermione, and finally collapsed. 'I was a pretty busy boy yesterday.' Harry chuckled at that thought.

"I don't know why you're laughing, because I don't find anything, about this, funny."

Harry's head eyes snapped open and he jolted up, in a sitting position. Scanning with just his eyes, Harry caught sight of his infuriated lover. Oh…he'd seen him mad before. But Hiro wasn't just angry. Harry could see the hurt and sadness lurking, just below the surface, of those baby blues. He dropped his eyes to the blanket, pooled around his waist. He couldn't…no he wouldn't look into those hurt-filled eyes. After what he'd done, he didn't any right too.

Pulling his knees up, he wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in his cloth-covered knees. But, it didn't help. He could feel Hiro's eyes boring into him. The guilt, of hurting his lover, was just too much. He could already feel the tears forming. 'No, I won't cry! Damn it!' his head screamed.

* * *

Hiro watched his lover curl into ball. He was trying to make himself small and unnoticeable. He was shutting down, pulling inward. He'd seen Shuichi do the same thing, whenever he and Yuki-san fought. And when that happened, it took hours, sometimes days, for anyone to get him to talk. Hiro knew he had to stop him…but how? Harry was a complicated person, when he wasn't being emotional. What could possibly snap him out of this? Then it hit him.

Knowing what he had to do, Hiro stood up. In one swift move, Hiro scooped up his lover, blanket and all, before settling down on the bed. He tightened his arms around his lover, when Harry began to fight him. Harry hated to be touched, unless he initiated it. And after his long talk, with Sakuma-san, last night, he understood why.

After suffering years of neglect, abuse, and rape, Hiro was lucky that Harry let him touch him at all. And that was just from his 'relatives'. It didn't include his brutal torture, at the hands of that psycho, Multiwort or whoever's, minions. Hiro hated having to learn about his lover's past, from someone else, but it to be done. He needed to know everything, to be able to help his lover.

Leaning down, Hiro whispered, "I won't hurt you. You know I won't."

Something in his lover's confused emerald eyes, sparked and the small gothic-style singer stopped struggling. Harry blinked at his lover, confused. "Hiro…? Why am I in your lap?" he asked, his pale cheeks tinting.

Hiro chuckled, a propped his head atop his lover's curly locks. "Because, you woke up, saw me, and started freaking." he said and quickly tightened his arms, around his lover's waist. "I'm not angry. Hurt…a little. But, at least you went to someone, for help."

"I'm sor…"

"Don't apologize!" Hiro snapped, and then softly added, "You have nothing to apologize for. You were dealing with things that I knew nothing about."

Harry jerked back and stared into his lover's eyes. Those eyes, filled with anger, sadness, and hurt. Looking closer, he winced. Why had he noticed earlier? All the anger, sadness, and hurt weren't direction at him, but for him. Hiro knew.

Letting his shoulders slump and lowering his eyes, he asked, "W-Who told you?"

Hiro sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Sakuma-san and I talked last night. And before you start screaming at him, for betraying your trust; let me ask you something." Hiro reached out, snagging Harry's chin and lifting it, to look in his eyes. "Did you ever plan on telling me, anything at all?! Or was I just supposed to guess, as to why, you're an emotional wreck?!"

Slapping Hiro's hand away, Harry growled, "And how would have felt, having a magical head-case for a lover?! Would you have still dated me for me?! Would you've had pity for the 'poor crazy boy'?" Harry wiped angrily at his eyes, which had little effect on the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. Not hearing an answer, Harry made to get up, but was pulled back down, straddling his lover's lap.

Hiro pulled his knees up, trapping his lover between his chest and legs. Eyeing his Harry sandwich, Hiro said calmly, "Harry, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. I don't care if you went out, became a pimp daddy, and started smacking your ho's around." Hiro smiled, hearing his lover giggle. "You just happen to a wizard that had a bad family. But you have me and Sakuma-san now."

Harry's heart felt as if it would burst, at Hiro's words. Many people had made him promises before, but Hiro just had that way of making you believe anything. If his lover said it'd be ok, then it would. Wrapping his arms, around his lover's waist, Harry whispered, "I love you," before laying his head, in the crook of Hiro's neck.

Hiro tightened his hold on his lover and lead back, pulling his lover with him. He blindly pulled the blanket over them. Hiro was in shock though. Never, had Harry said those words to him. Hiro had told him countless times, but had never heard them in return. Oh, he knew that things were fixed. No...Not by a long shot. Harry still had a long way to go, before he was better, if he ever got to that point.

Right now though, he needed some time off. Hiro was sure that Tohma would work something out. Tohma may be a bastard and a slave-driver, but he didn't want his employees falling from exhaustion. Maybe after the next concert, he could take some time off.

* * *

"Hey, Sevie...!"

Severus Snape, the greasy-git- extraordinaire, great-flying bat, and most evil professor at Hogwarts, was being stalked. And he didn't have the privilege of being stalked, by someone sane. That would've been much too easy. No…he was being stalked by Potter's psychopath of a cousin. Well him and his precious Kuma-chan! Honestly, what's the world coming to? A grown man was carrying around and talking to a stuffed rabbit.

He'd tried everything to get rid of the pest. But the midget still managed to find him and follow him everywhere. The rest of the faculty thought it was hilarious. But rest assured he didn't. He did have to admit, that Potter's cousin was pretty good-looking, even if he was crazy. If he could only get him out of those leather pants!

Severus stopped dead. Did he just think that, about Potter's cousin?! 'That's it! All those potion fumes have finally gotten to me!" he thought, closing his eyes tightly. Opening them, he turned around. Ryuichi was jogging down the hallway, slowly closing in on him. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Anyone related to Potter, was most likely high-maintenance.

While he didn't hate the boy and had a great respect for him, He and Potter just couldn't get along. There were too many years, of bad blood, between them. 'How do you know? He could've changed, since he graduated!' his mind argued. Severus growled, at himself. Sometimes, he hated his overactive brain.

"Why were you running away, Sevie? That's not nice!" Ryuichi scolded, bouncing to a stop. "When someone calls your name, you're supposed to stop and see what they want!"

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk to you." Severus growled, sneering, at the overgrown child.

Ryuichi continued bouncy around, taking no notice of his tone and sneer. "Well, it's the proper thing to do! It's something called 'common courtesy'."

Severus looked down his nose, at the shorter man. "Proper? You're going to lecture me about being proper, when you're running around, talking to a stupid stuffed rabbit!?"

Ryuichi pulled Kumagorou to his chest protectively, and said, "That wasn't nice! Kuma-chan never did anything to you! Apologize…Now!"

Taking one look at the pouting man-child, Severus sneered and starting walking off. He hadn't made it far, when he was pushed hard in the back and fell to the stone floor. "What hell do you think you're doing?"

The brunette flipped the taller man over and settled his weight, on his stomach. Lowering his face, until he was nose-to-nose with the professor, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I told you to apologize. You didn't do it, so I'm going to make you." he whispered.

"I'm a foot taller than you and at least 80 pounds heavier. What could you possibly do to me?" Severus scoffed in disbelief, despite the situation.

Ryuichi smirked and moved his lips, to his ear. "I may be insane. Most people think I am. But, what if it was just an act?" he whispered, in a voice laced with venom and steel.

Severus' eyes widen, but showed no other signs of surprise. Why hadn't he thought of that? Glancing at the man, on top of him, he gulped slightly. With his eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed angrily, he looked even more beautiful. 'Oh fuck it!' his mind snapped, before grabbing the man's arms and pulling him down.

'Well, I hadn't been expecting this.' Ryuichi though, letting the professor explore his mouth. The added, 'mmm…tastes like coffee and cinnamon'.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, chapter five is finished. It isn't exactly what I wanted it to be, but it still works. I really wanted Harry and Hiro's fight to be longer, but I just couldn't see it happening like that. Hiro is a logical person, while Harry thinks with his emotions, but Hiro would have stopped it before it got too far. Now, Harry is emotionally unstable, so there will be more drama later. I hadn't planned on pairing Ryuichi with anyone, so he and Severus were pulled out of thin air. I could just see Professor Snape running away from Ryuichi. Beware of the bunny!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Six**

Harry panted heavily, jogging up the stairs after his workout. It had been two days, since he and Hiro had gotten home, from Hogwarts. He had woken up early and felt stiff and wasn't tired anymore. So he'd gone for a jog. Hey! How do you think he kept his stage figure? He had to do something. His metabolism wasn't as fast as Shuichi's. No, that idiot could eat all day, not exercise a bit, and still not gain a pound.

Stopping in front of the door, Harry briefly wondered if Hiro had woken up yet, before walking in. Kicking his shoes off, he made his way into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured himself some coffee. Leaning against the counter, he started humming 'Snow White Queen'. Hiro absolutely detested that song. Said it was way too depressing.

Harry hid a smirk, behind into his mug. All of his songs, except maybe two or three of them, were dark and depressing. The fans loved them though. They seemed to get off of other's pain. Harry shook his head and snorted. 'We live in a fucked up world', he thought. Sing songs about someone being tortured and betrayed, and you become an instant hit. 'People can be so sadistic at times.'

Pushing away from the counter, Harry grabbed his notebook, from the table, and made his way into the living room. Harry flopped down on the couch and pulled his legs underneath him. He really needed to start writing. He snatched the remote, of the coffee table, switched the T.V. on, and flipped through the channels. Five minutes later, he left it on a music channel, playing his debut song, 'Missing'.

'That sure pissed 'Bad Luck' and 'Nittle Grasper' off' Harry giggled to himself. 'Bad Luck' and 'Nittle Grasper' were the top two bands, in all of Japan, and Harry's debut single had sold twice their numbers, in half the time. And the best part; all his songs were in English. Half of Japan hadn't even understood the words, before he released the lyric's translation. Of course he was popular, in the English-speaking countries also.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Harry clicked off the T.V., cutting off the rest of the song. He knew the song by heart. Hell, he'd written it. He didn't need to hear it, all the time, at home. Un-tucking his legs, the singer stretched out, along the couch. Tonight, at his joint concert with 'Bad Luck', was when he was announcing a three month long break. He didn't want to, but Tohma and Hiro were practically forcing him to. He knew he needed a break, but three months! That was insane! That was…

"It's not fair!" he whined aloud, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's not fair?"

Harry jumped up, surprised. Narrowing his eyes, he seethed, "Hiro? Don't sneak up me!"

Hiro scowled. "It's not my fault that you were in 'La-La Land'. And if you're just going to yell at me, I'm going back to bed." He turned and started walking down the hall.

Harry jumped up, from his seat, and ran after his lover. "Hiro…wait!"

The red head stopped and turned to look at his lover. His hands curled into fists and eyes bright, with tears. Hiro sighed. This was not an ideal morning. He began to speak, but the phone cut him off. Listening to it ring, Hiro said, "Shouldn't you get that?" and entered the bedroom.

Harry stood listening to the constant ringing, echoing in the empty hall, and staring at the bedroom door. Had his lover just blown him off? His blood boiled. Ripping the phone from the wall, Harry stomped over to the bedroom door, to find it locked. Not in the mood for subtlety and wanting to get his lover's attention, Harry blasted the door off its hinges. Smirking in satisfaction, Harry stormed up to his gob-smacked lover.

"Harry! What the fu…"

"Shut up!" Harry fumed. "Don't say a damn word, till I'm finished!" Hiro nodded weakly. "What the fuck is your problem?! For the past two days, I say one word to you and you have to disappear to pout! And what's with not touching me either?! You think I'm going to break?!" Hiro tired to answer, but Harry quickly silenced him. "Here's fucking news flash, you moron: I'm not made of glass! I am not going to break! Just because I had a bad childhood, doesn't mean that I don't want you to fuck me!"

"But…I just didn't want to pressure you." Hiro argued.

Harry growled, at his taller lover, and pushed him roughly back, against the bed. Climbing on top his lover, Harry straddled Hiro's hips. "Fine, if you won't pressure me, then I'll just have to pressure you!" he growled, ripping his lover's t-shirt in two.

Hiro yelped in shock. Harry had never acted like this before. "Harry? What's gotten in to you?"

"I'm insane. I'm sexually deprived. I'm a powerful, badass wizard. Take your pick." Harry quickly said, before taking Hiro's nipple, between his teeth. Hiro's mouth dropped open, letting a moan escape, and Harry smirked.

Seeing his lover's smirk, Hiro grabbed Harry's hips and flipped him, underneath him. "I don't think so, Mr. Badass Wizard. You ripped my favorite shirt in half. Someone needs punished." he said, attaching his lips to Harry's throat.

Trailing his hands down, Harry's small sides, and to his hips, Hiro started quickly unbuttoning the sides of his track pants. Opening them far enough, Hiro stood up and ripped them off his lover. Pulling his lover up, he pulled his shirt off, over his head. He then pulled his naked lover to him and attached his lips to pale neck.

"AHHHH…!"

Hiro spun around, pushing his lover behind him, and stared in horror, at his best friend. Hiro opened his mouth to berate his friend, but his lover beat him to it. "Shuichi, I love you. I really do. And you're a good friend. But if you don't get out, in the next five seconds, you're going to be a dead friend!" Harry screamed, from behind his him.

"But…I heard…yelling and something breaking…" the pink-haired singer sputtered, his face flaming red.

"GET OUT!"

It was almost hilarious. You could almost literally see the smoke trail that the pop-star left behind, in his hurry to leave. Harry buried his face, in his lover's back. This wasn't how he imagined today.

Hiro, not wanting to waist this opportunity, spun around and picked his lover up and tossed him over his shoulder. Ignoring his lover's yelp, he tossed him on the bed and settled between his spread legs.

"Hmm…where were we?" he asked, trailing his hands up his lover's sides.

… … …

Shuichi slammed the door and leaned back against it. He was breathing hard and out of breath. But most of all, he was horny. Even he had to admit; that was hot! Hiro was a sexy man, not as sexy as Eiri of course, and Harry was just damn beautiful. But together, just wow…

Pushing off the door, Shuichi kicked off his shoes and started toward Eiri's office. The pop-star was on a mission; a mission that involved seducing his own lover. This probably wouldn't be too difficult, since Shuichi hardly ever initiated anything sexual.

Shuichi started stripping, as he made his way down the hall. Eiri could never resist his naked body. Stopping in front of the office door, Shuichi knock loudly. Hearing a muffled 'Go away, brat' Shuichi giggled quietly. He knocked again, even louder. Hearing Eiri chair scoot back and muffled foot steps, Shuichi leaned against the opposite wall.

The door was pulled open, roughly. Shuichi's blue-violet eyes looked upward, at his lover. He was inwardly smirking, at his lover's thunderstruck look.

Putting on his best innocent face and puppy-dog eyes, Shuichi whispered, "Eiri, I want you. Can we have sex?"

His lover's golden eyes flashed and he growled, deeply in his throat, before advancing on the shorter male. Picking him up, Eiri tossed the boy over his shoulder and started for the bedroom. And Shuichi giggled madly, the entire way. His lover was so easy to manipulate at times.

… … …

Hiro collapsed on top of the body beneath him. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of his lover and scooted off of the smaller male. Breathing deeply, Hiro took in the scent, which was entirely his lover's. Sweet apples and peppermint… Hiro reached out and pulled Harry against his chest and Harry buried his face, in the crook of his neck.

Running his fingers, along his lover's back, he asked, "Feeling better?"

"Hmm…"

Hiro laughed lightly. "Harry, that isn't an answer."

Harry grunted. "Too tired…"

"I guess I was just that good then." Hiro boasted, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Ha ha very funny…smartass," he lifted his head, his eyes shining with mirth. "And it was me, which was 'just that good'."

"Now who's the smartass?" Hiro asked dryly. The said, "Come on. We need a shower."

"Don't want to. Comfortable," Harry whined, childishly.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you're comfortable. You need a shower and then you need to apologize to Shuichi."

"Fine… Fine!" he relented and sat up. "I'll take a shower, but I won't apologize. It's the idiot's fault, for just walking in." he grumbled, then added, "We never should've given him that spare key."

"If I remember correctly, it was your idea." Hiro informed him and Harry stuck his tongue out. "I swear Harry, you and Shu act that same, most of the time." he shook his head.

"Yeah…whatever," Harry replied, walking toward the bathroom. "So, were you taking a shower with me, or just going to sit there all day?" he asked cheekily, stepping into the bathroom.

Hiro instantly jumped up, running after his lover. There was no way in hell that he'd turn down that offer. Not when it was the first time. Harry preferred showering alone and had never offered to shower together. 'Maybe he is getting a bit better' Hiro thought, stepping into the, already steamy bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I had planned to have the concert, this chapter. But I felt I needed someone, to make the fans not hate me. Harry and Hiro fight a lot. I wanted to change that, this chapter. Hopefully they won't fight as much. My favorite line to write, "I'm insane. I'm sexually deprived. I'm a badass wizard. Take your pick." I loved that line. Anyway, I got to go. I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro. In this chapter, the chorus of the songs, will be in bold print.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Seven**

The members of 'Bad Luck' and 'Nittle Grasper' were trying, desperately, to keep their laughter at bay, but were failing miserably. It was just too funny. Sakano-san had already passed out and K-san was itching to shoot someone, from dealing with the shock of it all. Who caused this spectacle? Who else, but the illustrious 'Evan Angel', could cause this much havoc and not even realize what he was doing.

Harry stared, at the pack of laughing hyenas, wondering what the hell the big deal was. Blinking his now dark, amethyst eyes, Harry flipped his blood-red hair over his shoulder. All he'd done was change his hair and eye color. Why had that made Sakano and K freak? Harry caught his lover's gaze and smiled brightly. They'd had a wonderful afternoon, making love three times and thoroughly embarrassing Shuichi. The pink haired, pop-singer still couldn't look either of them in the eye. He'd even gotten to tell Hiro, a little about his powers.

**Flashback**

"You're a what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, in irritation. "I'm a metamorphous." he said, for the fifth time. "I got the ability from my blood sister."

"I thought you were an only child?!" Hiro questioned.

"I am. But a friend of mine and I, performed a 'sibling's blood ritual'." he explained. "Just before the final battle, Tonks and I swore a blood oath. So when she died, I got her metamorphous abilities."

Hiro wore a confused look and asked, "And what is that?"

Harry sighed, before saying, "Basically, I can change my hair style and eye color, at will. Since I only received a portion of the power, that's all I can do." Seeing his lover's skeptical look, Harry scrunched his face up, in concentration, and changed his appearance.

"HOLY FUCK...!" Hiro screamed, seeing his lover's hair change, to dark blue, and his eyes change, to bubblegum pink. "T-That…that…"

"Amazing, awesome, an incredible show of power," Harry said, stoking his own ego.

"No. I was going to say, 'that looks weird'." Hiro deadpanned.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I just showed you, that I can't change my appearance at will, and all you say is; 'that looks weird'?" he asked, in disbelief.

**End Flashback**

"What the fuck were you thinking? Or in your case, not thinking?" K finally snapped, his hand reaching for his magnum.

Harry smiled innocently and cocked his head to side, resembling a puppy. "I don't see what the big deal is."

K's blonde eyebrow, twitched madly. "Black, curly hair…'Evan Angel' has black, curly hair and green eyes! He doesn't have that red shit and purple, fucking, eyes!"

"So? What's your point?"

"What K-san is trying to say is; the fans are used to seeing you, with dark hair." Tohma said, joining the conversation, before K could shoot anyone. "It's just that, the change will be a shock for the public audience."

The short singer huffed and crossed his arms, over his chest. "It's my hair and eyes. If I want to change them, then I will!"

Tohma plastered a smile on his face, and then said, "That's fine. K-san is just upset, because you didn't clear it with him, first." Seeing that the gun-toting manager wasn't arguing, he continued, "Besides, I like the changes and the fans will too. When things become monotonous, they become boring."

Harry stuck his tongue out, at his blonde manager, and said, "And if you'd bitched too much longer, I was going to tell Judy about you feeling up that stage manager, last concert."

"You wouldn't dare?!" K asked, blue eyes widening.

"Wouldn't I?" Harry countered, narrowing his amethyst eyes.

K smacked his lips and holstered his gun. "You are truly an evil man, Harry. That's why I like you."

… … …

Hiro glared at the audience, willing those ogling his lover, to drop dead or at least look away. And Harry wasn't helping either, wearing those pants. Hiro swore they looked like they'd been piece together, from many different leather belts. They barely covered his private area. And his long-sleeved, black shirt was made of a sheer material. Honestly, why'd he were one at all. You could see through the damn thing.

And worse, Harry was singing that damn song, 'Snow White Queen'. Hiro shuddered. He hated that song. The lyrics gave even him goose-bumps, and not the good kind. Nonetheless, he still listened. No matter what Harry sang, he'd listen. Hiro ears perked up, listening to the end of the song.

_I can't save your life_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting_

_I'm losing my mind _

_And you just stand there and stare _

_As my world divides_

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run**_

_**So let's just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love**_

_**Cause all I want is you**_

_All I want is you…_

_All I want is you…_

_All I want is you…_

_All I want is you…_

… … …

Harry panted in breath, letting the music fade out. Glancing at his lover, to the side of the stage, he winked and smiled. He knew how much Hiro hated that song. But the fans loved it. And as Tohma says; you have to keep the fans happy. Walking to the back of the stage, Harry grabbed a bottled water and took a big swing. He was hot, sweaty, and tired. Luckily, they only had one song left.

They were doing a new song. It had only been released the previous week and already had sold a million copies, of the single. Harry finished his water and made his way up the stage. Standing at the edge, Harry brought the microphone to his lips and starting speaking, to the audience.

"Hey, you've been a wonderful crowd tonight! Unfortunately, we only have time for one more song!" Harry waited for the crowd to calm down, before speaking again. "This is a new song, never before, played live! I hope you enjoy!"

Harry signaled his band to start playing. This song was unusual, from his most recent music. It was mostly piano, with electric guitar and drum undertones. Hearing the piano start, started singing.

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Oh but God I want to let it go**_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium**_

_**Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium**_

_**I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Oh but God I want to let it go**_

Harry let the last word fall, from his lips, and smiled. He loved that song. It wasn't as hard, as his other songs. And Hiro actually liked it. That was a major plus, to him anyway. Taking a bow, the tired singer made his way off stage.

… … …

Hiro smiled, at his lover, and pulled him into his arms, as soon as he left the stage. After tonight, he was his and his alone. No sharing him with fans, for three whole months. He almost felt giddy, at the prospect. Hiro had even managed to get the time off, since they were lovers and Harry would need him. Maybe they could travel some? The first order of business was to get Harry to write less depressing songs.

"Great job, babe." he said, to the huddled singer, in his arms.

"Of course, I'm the one that was performing." Harry retorted haughtily.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yes, now don't get a big head or anything. And please change your eyes back." he scrunched his face up, in disgust.

Harry giggled a bit and closed his purple eyes, opening green ones seconds later. Staring up, at his lover, he asked, "Is that better?"

Hiro ran his hand up the back, of his lover's shirt. Harry was sweaty, but looked absolutely divine. And he always seemed to glow, after performing. "Mmm…so much better," Hiro kissed his lover, lightly. "Please don't change them again."

"Fine," Harry pouted, and then smiled. "So, how did I do, on the new song?"

"It was perfect, just the way you practiced." Hiro complimented. "But I was hoping, that you'd sing 'Restless'."

"I thought you didn't like that one?!" Harry asked, shocked.

Hiro shrugged. "It grows on you, after a while. Besides, it's got a killer guitar solo." he laughed.

Harry looked affronted. "I see how it is! You don't like my singing, just the guitar solo!"

"Harry! That new song was awesome!" Ryuichi yelled, bouncing up to the couple.

Harry rolled his eyes, since his back was to his cousin. Ryuichi, like Shuichi, had the worst timing. Turning around, he smiled. "Thanks Ryu-kun."

"You're welcome! Oh, Hiro-kun, I was supposed to tell you, that 'Bad Luck' has five minutes, before show-time."

Hiro groaned out loud. Couldn't they have told him sooner? Hiro pulled Harry into a kiss, and whispered against his lips, "Wish me luck."

"…luck…"

Hiro pulled away and walked toward the stage. After Harry's show, 'Bad Luck' would really have to kick ass. He didn't know why Tohma let Harry share a show with anyone. He always went first and the other bands could never compete with him. Well, at least 'Nittle Grasper' would be able to play catch-up, in Harry's absence.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Yay! Finally there's a concert, and the last one for a while. I don't plan to end this story, anytime soon. I plan to continue it through Harry's vacation and his comeback. The songs featured were, part of 'Snow White Queen' and 'Lithium'. They are both awesome songs. I recommend listening to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note of Importance:**

A few people have asked me, just how old and tall the characters are. Well, here is the breakdown. Hiro is 5'10"and 21. Shuichi is 5'5" and 21. Yuki is 6'1" and 25. Suguru is 5'3"and 19. Harry is 5'even and 19. (Yes, Harry moved to Japan right after graduating.) Ryuichi is 5'4" and 34 and finally, Tohma is 5'9" and 35. As a character's importance increases, I'll add their stats.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week, since he had announced his plans of taking a break. The general public had taken the news okay. After three albums and two years of nonstop working, Harry was tired. Though he still thought three months was entirely too long. And anyone willing to listen heard all about it and had learned to tune him out.

The good news was that he had ample time to write new, refreshed lyrics. Hiro had been please to hear him say that. Of course, his lover was just jealous that the fans loved him more. But in the meantime, he had to figure out what to do during his break. He'd already gone shopping with Ryuichi and then Shuichi. That was something that would scar anyone for life. He was just happy, that it hadn't been at the same time. If it had been, he'd most likely be in a padded room, talking to himself about purple elephants wearing tutus and dancing an Irish jig. No. He rather liked what little sanity he had left.

… … …

Harry slumped in his chair, while waiting on his friend. "Su-chan, are you finished, yet?" he called out.

"No I'm not, Harry-kun." Suguru yelled back, over the dressing room's door, and then started mumbling something about 'evil leathers' and 'being too tight'.

Harry laughed loudly, before saying, "They're leather. They're supposed to be tight!"

"Yeah…I'll never understand how you wear these things on stage. Especially with all that dancing you do." Suguru commented and stepped out of the dressing room. His pants were dark brown and skin tight. "You sure they're supposed to be this tight?" Suguru asked, looking at himself in a full-length mirror.

"Yes Su-chan!" Harry snapped, annoyed. "Besides, you buy them and Ryuichi won't be able to keep his hands off of you." he added, knowing about his friend's crush on his cousin, and Suguru burned crimson.

"I liked your new song." Suguru changed the subject, still blushing madly. "That was the first time I'd heard it." Suguru stepped back into the dressing room. "It was…softer than I expected. I'm used to hearing loud, depressing songs from you. This one was soft and depressing." Harry could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'll have you know, that 'Like You' and 'Restless' weren't loud!" Harry got up from his seat and started pacing. He was bored.

"Yeah, but 'Like You' was about death, while 'Restless' dealt with betrayal." Suguru stepped out of the dressing room, shaking his head. "I swear, you wouldn't know a happy song, if it bit you in the ass." he commented, sarcastically.

"Ha-ha-ha Su-chan, you are so funny." he said, and then pointed to the pants. "Are you going to get those?"

Suguru grimaced in distaste, and whined, "But they're too tight! I can't breathe in them!"

"But you look hot in them!" Harry argued.

"Oh my, did the great 'Evan Angel, just call me hot?" Suguru asked, fanning himself with his hand. "I love you, Evan! Please marry me! I wanna have your children!" he shouted, mimicking a crazed fan-girl, and then burst out laughing.

Harry shook his head. Suguru was normally uptight and snappy, unless it was the two of them. "And too think, most people think you're smart. But I know the truth. You're just an idiot."

Suguru slapped his hand over his heart, and yelled theatrically, "Oh my love, you wound me? Why must you insult me?"

Harry rushed forward and slapped his hand, over his friend's mouth. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Su-chan, as much as you love me, can you please not scream it in here? I don't think your cousin would like it, if the media printed stories about us having an affair."

Suguru's dark brown eyes danced around, in every direction, before widening slightly. Harry was right. They were surrounded by people, giving them odd looks. The brunette let out of muffled, irritated groan. Couldn't they have just one day, like a normal person? Just one day without media hounds or crazed fans?

"Fine," he snapped shortly, pushing Harry's hand away. He wasn't mad at Harry, just irritated in general.

Harry sighed. Gone was the happy, joking Suguru, replaced with the uptight, anal bitch. "I know this pisses you off, but don't get shitty with me!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry, Harry-kun." he muttered, before asking, "Are you ready? Cause if I don't leave, I'm going to strangle someone." the brunette finished, sneering at a gawking fan-girl.

"Su-chan, you need to be nicer to the fans!" Harry reprimanded hotly. "They're the reason we have jobs!"

Suguru growled, "They don't have to stare at us like we're a piece of meat either!"

Harry huffed in annoyance. They had this argument, every time they went shopping together. While he didn't particularly like shopping with Shuichi and Ryuichi, at least they weren't asses to the fans. Pulling off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Su-chan," he started slowly. "If you're mean to the fans, they won't listen to our music. Then we'll be out of a job! Is that what you want?"

"Of course it isn't!" Suguru scoffed, angrily.

"You need to get laid." Harry said out-of-the blue.

Suguru's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I said; you need to get laid." Harry repeated. "Maybe that would cut your bitching in half." Harry muttered, hopefully.

"I do not bitch!" he hissed.

"If you don't bitch; then I'm a transvestite." Harry replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

Suguru's lips twitched and he said, "I don't know Harry. I've seen what you wear on stage." the brunette quickly sidestepped dodging Harry's swing, while trying to keep from laughing.

Harry huffed and stuck his lip out in a pout. "Wear a dress one time and no one lets you ever forget it!" This caused his friend, to lose his battle and start giggling, like a school girl.

… … …

After their lovely shopping adventure, he and Suguru went to their favorite restaurant, not far from NG. It was a little out-of-the way, but was the only place they could eat in peace. Anywhere else and they'd be swarmed by fans. Because 'Jacks' was so close to NG and most of NG's employees ate there, it had the best security for casual dining. If a fan caused problems, most of the time, they were thrown out and asked not to come back. Harsh, maybe, but it worked.

On the way, to the restaurant, things were weird. Usually, he would've been stopped fifty times and asked to sign an autograph, but not today. No, today he kept receiving looks of pity from passersby. Maybe they agreed with him? Three months was entirely too long, for a break. He just shrugged if off and made his way to the restaurant, where the looks got worse. And honestly, it was starting to get annoying.

"Su-chan, what hell is going on?" Harry snapped, after their waitress had sent him a pitiful look, before walking off.

Suguru look up confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just look around!" Harry waved his arm through the air, in a sweeping motion.

Suguru glanced around, his eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know." he admitted. "Maybe they're just upset about your break?" he suggested. Harry didn't answer, but made a 'humph' noise. They sat in silence, until Suguru said, "If it's bothering you that much, I'll call Tohma and ask if he knows anything."

"Ask me what?"

Both young men's heads snapped up, at their boss' voice. The blonde was standing a little ways from the table. From his tailored pin-striped suit, to his trademark hat, and stylish shoes, he looked immaculate as ever. But there were tiny lines around his blue-green eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line, which happened when he was stressed.

"Harry wanted to know; if there was something he needed to know. The fans have been acting weird today." Suguru explained.

Tohma's lips pressed further, turning white from the pressure. Sitting in the empty chair, he said, "I believe that the public is just in shock."

Harry eyed his boss; he knew he wasn't telling the complete truth. He'd gotten too good at reading people, during the war. Something like that didn't just go away. "You're hiding something."

"Potter-san, are you saying that I'm lying?" Tohma asked, feigning shock.

Harry shook his head. "I never said that you were lying, just that you're hiding something." Harry pinned his boss with a glare. "Now tell me what it is."

Tohma's shocked look melted away and he smiled tightly. "Very well, Potter-san. 'Tokyo Pop' 1 released an article, concerning you, this morning. The public fan-base hasn't taken it too well." Harry could feel his heart hitting his ribcage. What had that article said about him, to make the fans show him pity? Looking into his boss' eyes, he knew it wasn't good.

Harry swallowed the lump rising in his throat, and asked, "What did it say?" Tohma didn't answer, but reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the offending magazine. Opening it, to the correct page, Tohma tossed it on the table. Harry picked up the magazine, the coloring draining from this face, the further he read.

"Harry-kun, what's it say?" Suguru asked, a little curious and a little worried. His friend simply tossed him the magazine. Picking it up, he began to read it and blanched.

**An Angel among Demons:**

_Several days ago, this reporter came across some interesting pieces of information. In Surrey, a small town outside London, England, a man, Vernon Dursley, and his wife, Petunia, were arrested for the molestation and murder of their grandson. The child in question, only six months old, was left in his grandparent's care, when the child's father, Dudley Dursley, had to be away for a business conference._

_Upon the death of his child, Dudley Dursley, released a press statement; claiming that his father had molested children before. Among them was young Mr. Dursley's cousin, the first victim, at the hands of his father. That cousin's name is Harry Potter, or better known to us as 'Evan Angel'. After his statement and his parent's arrest, police searched the home and found video tapes, containing the criminal brutally raping and torturing his young nephew and countless other young boys. No one is sure, just how long this went on._

'_Evan Angel's', the top selling artist in all of Japan, music deals with death, betrayal, and pain. This reporter wonders just how much of his music his made up and how much is based on his own experiences. It also makes one wonder, whether the singer really was just tired and needed a break, or breaking down himself. 2_

Suguru stopped reading. He didn't need to see anymore. His blood boiled. How dare they write something like this?! This was Harry's business and no one else's! Did they think that just because they were famous, they had a right to them?! Looking at his friend, shaking and paler than usual, his rage burned brighter. They would pay! He would make them pay!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! New twist to the story! Don't you just hate the media? Anyway, how will all of his friends react, after they read the article? So far, only Tohma and Su-chan have seen it. Well, got to go. Hope you enjoy!

**Footnotes:**

1 'Tokyo Pop' is an actual music magazine in Japan, but in the Gravitation series, these use one called 'Tokyo Bop'.

2 A Japanese news article, mostly likely, would not print a story like that. Rape and child molestation are still consider taboo to talk about. I do know that both are punishable with capital punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Nine**

**Last Chapter:**

_Suguru stopped reading. He didn't need to see anymore. His blood boiled. How dare they write something like this?! This was Harry's business and no one else's! Did they think that just because they were famous, they had a right to them?! Looking at his friend, shaking and paler than usual, his rage burned brighter. They would pay! He would make them pay!_

… … …

Shuichi thought his friend looked tired. His long red hair was unkempt and pulled loosely back and had dark circles under his eyes. He'd obviously not gotten enough sleep, the night before. But that wasn't surprising. He too had seen the article, about Harry, when he and Eiri had gone out for breakfast.

He'd known Harry for almost two years and never once, had he'd said anything. Shuichi hadn't even suspected that he'd been an abused child. When he'd asked Eiri, his lover had replied with the same. Harry hadn't acted abused and didn't seem to have any problems, stemming from the abuse. But he'd always worn a mask. No one seemed to know how complex it was, until now.

But now…Shuichi didn't even want to think about it. Yesterday, Tohma and Fujisaki had brought Harry to NG, after reading the article. His and Hiro's apartment had been too far away to reach, without getting attacked by reporters. So they'd called Hiro to pick him up and take him home. Harry hadn't spoken to anyone and seemed dead, locked in himself. Shuichi swore if he ever got his hands on that reporter…well he'd do something horrible. He'd even enlisted Hiro and Fujisaki's help.

Glancing up at his friend, Shuichi smiled. "Hey Hiro…! How's Harry this morning?" If all else fails; act normal.

Hiro smiled slightly. He knew what Shuichi was trying to do and appreciated it. "He still hasn't said anything. Yuki-san came to sit with him, so I could come to the studio."

The singer almost fell out of his seat, shocked. Thinking he may have heard wrong, he asked, "You're saying that my Eiri, came to your apartment, to sit with your lover, so you could come to work?!"

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

The singer rolled his blue-violet eyes, but was smiling. "Yeah, it is. But I've always said that Eiri can be so sweet, sometimes."

"Shu-kun, only you could think that man is sweet." Hiro replied dryly.

Shuichi laughed lightly, but his mood quickly changed. Frowning, he said, "Eiri probably understands better than any of us, what Harry is going through."

Sighing, Hiro took a seat next to the singer. "You know, I only recently found out about this. And I'd thought he was getting better, but…that damn article!" he hissed.

"I know. If something like that had happened, after what Taki and his goons did…" Shuichi trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

Hiro glanced sadly at his friend. He remembered what happened, three years ago. How could he forget? It had been him Shuichi had come to, after it had happened. "But Yuki-san took care of them, remember? You had nothing to worry about." he said, wanting to get his friend away from those thoughts.

Shuichi sniffled quietly and wiped his tears on his sweatshirt. Drawing his legs up, he laid his head on his bents knees. "So do you know what Seguchi-san is going to do?" he asked.

Hiro clasped his hands together, sticking them between his knees. "We didn't have much time to talk about it, but he thinks an English police officer sold the story to the press." Lowering his head, he began growling, "I swear, if I find that bastard, he's dead!"

Shuichi unconsciously scooted away, staring wide-eyed at his friend. He'd never seen Hiro like this. "Hey Hiro, you kind of freaking me out…mind calming down...?" the singer asked, hesitantly.

Hiro looked up, at his friend backing away in fear and sighed. He hadn't meant to scare the signer. "Sorry Shuichi. It just…WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screamed, standing up and swinging at the wall. Hiro continued to punch the wall repeatedly, paying no heed to the bones, in his hand, cracking with each blow.

"SHIT! HIRO...!" Shuichi jumped up and grabbed his friend's arms. Hiro didn't struggle and let the singer hold him back. "What the fucks wrong with you?! You think this is going to help Harry?!" Shuichi snapped loudly, paying no attention to Fujisaki, K, and Sakano-san entering the studio.

"What's going to help Harry?" Suguru asked, coldly, his inner bitch resonating.

"This!" Shuichi snapped at the younger boy, jerking Hiro's hands forward.

Suguru glanced at Hiro's bloodied hands, then to the dented wall, and finally back to his fuming co-worker. Today was not going to be a good day. He'd already tried calling Harry this morning, but his friend wouldn't answer his cell. And yesterday, he hadn't said two words to him, after reading that damn article. He hadn't even known about half of what the article was talking about. Harry had never said anything to him, ever. If Tohma hadn't confirmed it, he wouldn't have believed it.

… … …

Eiri looked up from his book, hearing someone play the piano. 'Hiro and Harry have a piano?' he thought. But it did make sense. They couldn't always use the studio instruments. Using a scrap piece of paper as a bookmark, the writer shut his book, and set aside. Getting up from the couch, the blonde made his way down the hall, in the direction of the music.

The door to the study, which had been converted to a music room by the looks of it, was open and the young singer had his back to Eiri. His fingers working their way across the keys, making them hum a haunting melody that sent a chill up the reclusive writer's back. He'd heard him play before and even perform live. Hell, thanks to the brat, he'd even heard all of his music. Besides his American tour, Harry's music was another reason 'his brat' had learned English. Well, the reason he perfected it.

Harry's music was usually dark and broody sounding, but this; this was just plain haunting and cold. Like it had been pulled from a pit of pain and despair… Something that no one his age should have to draw on… Eiri shook his head. That was like the pot calling the kettle black. The writer knew better than anyone, what that feeling was like. Why do you think his books were tragic love stories?

Eiri had seen the article, at breakfast yesterday. He and Shu had been walking to a local restaurant, when the brat had started shouting 'that he needed a new magazine'. He never read the crap, to be honest. But yesterday, Shu had read the article and then shoved the magazine his face, screaming that he had to read it. He'd read it and spent the next three hours, calming his blubbering lover. He didn't want to think about, what Hiro had gone through with his own lover. From experience, Eiri knew that singers were crazy and emotional.

Leaning against the door frame, the blonde continued watching the young singer, pouring his feeling into his music. He'd never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed watching 'his brat' do the same. It had a calming effect on him, like a powerful drug.

"I know you're there." Harry called out suddenly.

If the writer was surprised, he didn't show it. Walking further into the room, he asked, "Is that new? I haven't heard it before."

Without even looking up, he shook his head. "I've had it for awhile. I've just never let anyone else listen." he explained.

"So, should I feel special?" the writer asked sarcastically.

Harry laughed lightly and answered, "No. I was going to add the words and release it soon anyway." Looking at the writer, he added, "Besides, shouldn't you feel special about hearing your lover's music, before it's released? Not your lover's, best friend's, lover's music?"

The blonde grunted, before adding, "You writer better music than his crappy songs, with crappy lyrics."

"You don't mean that."

Eiri raised a blonde brow at the signer. "Yes I do." he defended. "He could work on that shit for years and it'd still be crap."

Harry laughed. "You say that, but you don't mean it. I see the way your eyes light up, when he finishes a new song. Or the way your lips quirk, every time you tell him its crap."

"You're very perceptive." Eiri complimented.

Harry smirked at the blonde, and then frowned. "When you grew up like me, you had to be." he mumbled, barely audible.

Eiri heard the comment, but chose to ignore it. Harry was an enigma. A puzzle, that no one was close to figuring out. And no one ever would, unless Harry wanted them to. Unlike his cousin and Shuichi, Harry wore a mask, of such complexity, that even Eiri hadn't even seen through. Truth be told, he much rather preferred 'his brat'. At least he could read him like an open book.

… … …

"Seguchi-san, what have you found out?" K asked, leaning against his boss' desk.

Tohma sighed and clasped his hands together. "It's as I thought. An English police officer sold the story to the tabloids. He'd known who Harry Potter was and figured he'd get some money out of the deal. But that's not all." K raised an eyebrow and waved his boss to continue. "Even I hadn't known this. But Potter-san is apparently considered English nobility. The old noble houses are in an outcry, over the situation."

"Wow." K mumbled stupidly.

"Yes. Wow would sum it up." Tohma said. "Potter-san is the second richest man, in all of England. Without his financial support, many companies would have to close their doors." Tohma finished, smirking at the thunderstruck look on K's face. Tohma eyed his friend/employee and mentally counted down. 5...4...3...2...1...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IN HEAVEN...!" K screamed.

'Bingo' Tohma thought, but said, "Yes, Potter-san is extremely wealthy. But, he has little interest in his family fortune. From my understanding, he hasn't touched a bit of it."

K still looked gob-smacked. "The little shit, doesn't even have to work! Why's he singing again?"

"Because he enjoys it and he's good at it. Besides, I'm glad that he's signed with NG. His record sales are the largest this company has ever seen." Tohma said.

The blonde manager rubbed in chin, apparently in thought. "You know, if you got Harry-san to invest in NG, you could start a second company. Have one here, in Tokyo, and another one somewhere else."

Tohma shook his head and said, "I would never pressure him like that. If he was to come to me on his own, then I would think about it." Harry was like the son he'd never had. …To both him and Mika. 'How dare K-san suggest something like that?!' he inwardly seethed.

"It was just a thought." K said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, what should we do about the press?" he changed the subject.

Tohma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know that he was supposed to take an extended break, but he may have to cut it short. If he takes it now, it will just prove the media right. As much as I don't want him to continue right now, he has to. He'd want to also." Tohma explained, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

K nodded, seeming to accept the idea, but asked, "How will Hiro-kun take the news? He seemed pretty adamant about Harry-kun's break."

"Leave Nakano-san to me," Tohma said. "He will argue, yes, but even he will see the need for Potter-san to continue."

"Very well," K agreed. "Should I book another concert for him?"

Tohma steeped his hands together under his chin, in thought. A few minutes passed, before he started speaking. "Yes, please do. But make it no earlier, than three weeks from now. He does need some time to rest."

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here it is chapter nine. The most severe reaction would have to have been Hiro's. Eiri was a bit surprising. But the again, most of his part was inner thought. The conversation between him and Harry, serves to add to his character. People need to see, that no matter people say about Eiri, he isn't a complete ass and Harry sees that. I hadn't planned for Harry's break to be cut short, but then again, I hadn't really planned on the magazine article either. Even though I have plans for each chapter, those plans can change at a moments notice. Before questions are asked, about Tohma's comment of Harry being like a son to him and him treating him only formally, just remember that most of his meetings with him are at work and around other employees. Tohma can't be shown showing favoritism. Cheers! Bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**About the Apartment:**

I bet some of you are wondering, what exactly Hiro and Harry's apartment looks like. Well, I'll do my best to describe it. Basically, after entering the door, there's a hallway. Just up that hallway, lies the living room with the kitchen just beyond the living room. On the other side of the living room, parallel to the first one, is another hallway. The bedroom, study, and bathroom are down that hallway. All the floors are wooden, but the living room has a large area rug. I hope that made sense. It did in my head. Basically, the apartment makes a giant 'U', with the living room being the center.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Ten**

Hiro glanced at his watched and sighed. It was nearly 11 at night. He'd been in a meeting with Seguchi-san and K all afternoon. He'd argued, screamed, and threatened to quit. But in the end, it'd proved futile. Harry's break was being cut short. He didn't like. He didn't support it. But he understood the reasons why. His lover had to continue and prove to the media and fans that he was fine, even if he wasn't.

Unlocking the door, Hiro entered the dark apartment. Kicking off his shoes, the red head made his way into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten since lunch. Pulling out yesterday's leftover pizza, Hiro popped it in the microwave and grabbed himself a beer. He didn't usually drink, but after today… The microwave dinged and Hiro took his food and beer and sat down at the table. Hiro bit into his food, not at all bothered by the dark.

Hiro glanced down at the cast covering his hand and wrist and grimaced. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Harry? 'Hey baby. I got pissed off and punched the wall. I broke my hand. Sorry 'bout that.' Hiro snorted and shook his head. He could just imagine Harry's reaction. He'd rant for hours 'Hiro! How can you be so stupid?' …then make him sleep on the couch. He wasn't looking forward to it. The couch was fine for sitting, but sleeping… he could already feel his back starting to hurt.

That hadn't been as bad as what Fujisaki had done. The keyboardist had actually tracked down the reporter and taken a baseball bat to him. Can you believe it?! Fujisaki Suguru, of all people, beat a reporter with a baseball bat! Seguchi-san had barely been able to cover for his cousin. Of course, the reporter knew better than to write stories about Harry now. But Hiro seriously doubted the guy would ever pick up a pencil again. Suguru, as the keyboardist had insisted Hiro call him, had really done a number on the guy.

NG had been in an uproar afterward. K had wanted to throw the boy a party and Sakuma-san had kissed him. He'll never forget the poor kid's face after that. He hadn't believed anyone could turn that shade of red. Even Shuichi had congratulated him. That in itself was a miracle. Those two fought like two fat chicks fighting over the last slice of prime rib.

Hiro had just shoved the bite in his mouth, when the kitchen door swung open and Harry came shuffling in. Hiro sat in silence, waiting, to see how long it would take for his lover to notice him. The tiny singer grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some juice, instead of beer like Hiro had.

Hiro hardly ever let Harry drink. Not that he controlled him, but after two drinks, the singer was usually dancing on the tables tops, declaring how great Hiro was in bed. Everyone remembered that CD release party last year. In fact, that's how the media had gotten wind of their relationship. They'd been the only thing Japan talked about, for nearly six months. They were the 'picture perfect couple'. 'They never had to listen to Harry scream' he thought. Shuichi and Yuki had been happy having the heat of them, at least for a while.

The singer finished his juice and set the glass in the sink. Hiro thought that he hadn't seen him. But the singer surprised him, by walking directly over to him, sitting in his lap, and laying his head on his shoulder. He couldn't do anything, but wrap his arms around him. He was sure that he was a great impression of a goldfish. How had Harry seen him? It was pitch-black in here.

"So, when do I go back to work?" Harry asked, snuggling against his lover.

"W-What..?" Hiro stuttered.

Harry sighed and raised his head, to look his lover in the face. "Su-chan called this afternoon and told me what Tohma-san was discussing with you." he said, and then laid his head back down. "He also told me about you hand."

Hiro winced. Harry already knew? Then why had he started yelling yet? "Are you feeling better?" he asked, snaking his hand up his lover's t-shirt. The singer shrugged at first, then hesitantly nodded, a minute later, against his shoulder and yawned loudly. Snuffling further, his nose hit his lover's neck, making Hiro jump. "Shit! Harry, your face is like ice!" Hiro yelped and then felt the cold air, in the room, abusing his warmer skin. Hiro rolled his eyes. It was almost Christmas and Harry didn't have the heat on. No wonder the singer was so cold. Harry's nose hit his neck again, sending a cold chill down Hiro's spine. "Harry! Stop that! You're freezing!"

"But you're warm." Harry whined sleepily.

"Then let's go to bed." Hiro suggested.

"Don't want to…too comfy." Harry yawned again and burrowed further against his lover, clasping his hands around Hiro's waist.

Hiro rested his head against his lover's curls. He wasn't going to win this. Harry was tired and being stubborn and whiny. "So, what did you do all day?"

"Yuki-san and I talked for awhile. I finished a song. Umm…I started working a couple new songs." he mumbled, squelching more yawns.

Hiro raised an eyebrow at his lover, and asked, "You mean, he actually talked to someone?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry raised his head up, and said, "Yuki-san isn't that bad. He's just a man of few words. And he doesn't always say what he means."

Hiro stared into his lover's eyes and saw his 'I'll argue with a brick wall, until it falls over' look. Deciding he'd rather get to bed tonight, he asked, "How about those new songs?"

Harry smirked, knowing he'd won again. Laying his head back down, with a tired sigh, he said, "One's a love song."

If Hiro hadn't already been setting down, he would've fallen over. Harry had wrote a love song? Maybe he heard wrong. "Harry? Did you just say, that YOU wrote a love song?"

Harry lifted up and leaned his back against the table, still sitting on his lover's lap. Eyeing Hiro closing, he said, "Yes, I did." At his lover's look, he explained further. "Come on Hiro! You know what the media said! Everyone will be expecting something like this now!" Harry said, his voice rising with each word.

"So you wrote a love song, just because the people expect it." Hiro asked and then shook his head. "I don't believe it. You've never done what they wanted before. Why start now?" Harry looked away and mumbled something that Hiro couldn't hear. "What? I can't hear you, Harry."

"I said, I wrote it for you." he repeated, blushing.

Hiro was speechless. Harry… His Harry had wrote a love song, for him? Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, he asked, C-Can I hear it?"

"If you want to…" Harry was blushing. Even in the dark, Hiro could see the bright red of his face.

Standing up and putting his lover down, Hiro practically drug his lover to the music room. Both took a seat at the piano and Hiro patiently waited. Ok, maybe not patiently. He was giddy with excitement and about to burst. His lover…His Harry had written a song…just for him.

"Okay…it's not the finished product, but I hope you like it. It's called 'You'." Harry mumbled shyly.

Hiro nodded and waited for his lover to start. Watching his lover close his eyes, he listened as he began to breathe life into the old instrument. The melody was soft and slow, almost tender, and filled with every bit of his emotions. Hiro waited, and slowly his lover's lips parted and he started to sing.

… … …

_The words have been drained from this pencil _

_Sweet words that I want to give you _

_And I can't sleep _

_I need to tell you _

_Goodnight _

_When we're together, I feel perfect _

_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart _

_All you say is sacred to me _

_Your eyes are so blue _

_I can't look away _

_As we lay in the stillness _

_I whisper to you _

_Hiro, marry me _

_Promise you'll stay with me _

_You know you're all that I live for _

_You know I'd die just to hold you _

_Stay with me_

_Somehow I'll show you _

_That you are my night sky _

_I've always been right behind you _

_Now I'll always be right beside you _

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep _

_Now that you love me, I love myself _

_I never thought I would say this _

_I never thought there'd be _

_You _

… … …

Hiro was speechless. 'Beautiful' was the only word he could think of. Then, something hit him. That one line 'Hiro, marry me'… Had he meant it? Glancing tearfully at his lover, he saw the tears his lover's emerald eyes. Yes…Yes he had meant it! 'Why's Harry staring at me?!' he inwardly screamed. 'He's probably waiting for an answer, you idiot!'

"Hiro, if you don't want to…" he started, but was cut of by his lover's lips.

Pulling away, Hiro said, "I'd love to." He did have time to prepare, as the mass of crying singer jumped in his lap.

"Hiro, I love you." he blubbered into his shoulder.

Hiro didn't say anything. He just held his lover closer. It was good to feel him, in his arms. The way his tiny body, fit perfectly within his arms. Laying his head, against his lover's curls, Hiro felt happy. He really just felt happy…and excited. He honestly thought, that he'd burst open any second. Of course, this wasn't how he ever imagined a proposal. He thought for sure, that he'd be the one to ask. Looking at his lover, in his arms, 'It doesn't matter' he thought. Either way, they were going to be getting married.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, something else that was unexpected. Originally, the song was supposed to be something else. But I thought 'what the hell'. They've had such a hard time lately, let them be happy. Besides, doesn't that give the couple a good reason to take off work? They were planning their wedding, right? I wonder if that would make the media eat their words? The song was 'You' by Evanescence, with a few words changed and a line omitted. I think it fit rather nicely. And hey, I fulfilled my fluff quota for a few chapters! Sorry this is so short, but I felt that I just couldn't add anything else. It's hard to write, after such a happy moment. He-he another curve ball… I know that marriage, between two males, isn't legal in Japan. But in my story it is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Eleven**

…**Tokyo Pop Eats Crow…**

_Last week, the largest distributor of music news, Tokyo Pop, released an article claiming that 'Evan Angel', the front man of the band 'Eklectic Desire', was in the mists of a physical and emotional breakdown. And that, that was the reason for his extended hiatus. At the beginning of this week, however, 'Evan Angel' and Nakano Hiroshi, guitarist of 'Bad Luck', released a statement stating that their engagement and upcoming wedding were the reasons behind the break._

_The musicians had planned to marry in quiet, with only friends and family present. Unfortunately, due to the damaging article against 'Evan Angel's' emotional state, they've since decided to hold a public wedding and hand over the planning of the event to Seguchi Mikarin, wife of Seguchi Tohma._

_The couple also has plans to release the song, written about Nakano, used to propose. We of the media deeply apologize to the couple and regret that the couple feels they have to release, to the public, something private. We the media…_

Tohma stared at the paper in front of him, smirking. While 'Tokyo Pop' hadn't issued a public apology, every other newspaper, magazine, and news station had apologized, on the media's behalf. Most did, by writing damaging articles about the magazine itself. In just two days, the sales of 'Tokyo Pop' had dropped nearly 20 percent. And this time, Seguchi Tohma, had nothing to do with it.

… … …

Harry eyed the other three members of 'Eklectic Desire' suspiciously. They were smiling. Harry knew to be cautious around those three, especially when all three women were smiling. Joni, Jodi, and Jeanne Harper were demons in human skin and not to be taken lightly. They were triplets originally from London. Each had black hair; green eyes, and was all taller than Harry. They could almost pass for his older sisters, if he had any. In fact, the public had thought they were related, when 'Eklectic Desire' was formed.

Jodi played the keyboard and did the backup vocals. Joni played the electric guitar. Last, but not least, was Jeanne. She played the drums. While a lot of their songs had bass, Jodi simply covered it with her keyboard. Besides, they could never keep a fifth member. They'd had a few. And each time, they scared them away. If they really needed a bass player, they just borrowed Hiro. He played both bass and electric guitar.

"We were thinking," Jodi said, snapping Harry from his thoughts. "At our next concert, in two weeks, we want to dress as catholic schoolgirls."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Hadn't him wearing a dress one time been enough? "No!"

"Oh come on! We always wear what you want!" Joni half-yelled and half-whined, she was the childish one.

Harry shook his head wildly. "No! I'm not wearing a schoolgirl outfit!" he snapped.

"We can always make you." Jeanne added, smirking maliciously. Yep, she was the bitch.

"Please don't make me." Harry whined, using his best puppy-dog eyes.

Jodi's rubbed her chin in thought, before saying, "How about we let you wear pants that look like the skirts. But you'll still have to wear the shirt." Oh thank god that Jodi was sensible.

"Fine." he grumbled, but was inwardly jumping for joy. 'Yay…! No skirt!' He might have been the most feminine of the group, but that didn't mean he wanted to wear a skirt. "Now, let's put together the songs." They always decided what songs to sing, at least two weeks in advance and stuck to it. It could change, but usually didn't.

"I was thinking that we could start with our new one, 'Lithium'." Joni suggested and waited for the other's nods, before continuing. "How about 'Snow White Queen', after that one?"

"How many are we performing?" Jodi asked, mentally calculating the length of each song.

"Well, this time we're being joined by both 'Bad Luck' and 'Nittle Grasper' and doing five songs each." Harry told her.

She nodded and said, "If we do 'Lithium', 'Sweet Sacrifice', 'Missing', 'Snow White Queen', and 'Like You' that will give us about twenty minutes of music." She took a seat at the table, in the studio. "When we do joint-concerts, we usually have thirty minutes. That fits perfectly, leaving us time between each song to catch our breath."

Harry was impressed. She had everything figured out. "Jodi, what would we ever do without you?"

The girl smirked, before saying, "Probably get shot by K or molested by some fan-girl."

Harry produced a full-body shudder. The bad part, she was actually telling the truth. A fan-girl had broken into their dressing room and tried to have her way with him. If it hadn't been for the demon sisters, well…he didn't want to think about it.

"Now Harry, let's talk about your wedding." Harry's eyes went wide and stared, in horror, at the advancing trio of demon sisters. And this time, he swore he saw them sprout horns.

… … …

He was scared for life. There was no way around it. He'd watched his three lovely demons; go from ruthless and cunning to sweet and gushy, in a matter of minutes. Was it a genetic thing that turned women into puddles of mush, when it came to weddings? Harry shuddered again. His wedding was still months away and they were already planning what dresses they were going wear.

As soon as the demon triplets had released him, he bolted. At breakneck speed, he made it to the other side of the building, in less than two minutes. He even managed to knock a janitor and a maintenance man down. Since he, Ryuichi, and Shuichi were all short, he'd just blame it one of those two. Besides, he looked somewhat like his cousin. And who would believe, that the sweet, innocent 'Evan Angel' could do such a thing?

… … …

"I still can't believe it! He proposed with a song! That is so sweet!" Shuichi gushed, bouncing around.

"Shindou-san, SHUT UP!" Suguru rubbed his temples. He was getting annoyed. The idiot had been on cloud nine all week, and it wasn't even him that was engaged.

The pink haired singer stopped dancing and his eyes began filling with tears. With a trembling lip, he said, "You didn't have to be so mean about it!"

Hiro sighed. "Okay guys! Both of you stop!" the guitarist intervened. Looking at his friend, he added, "Shuichi, I'm glad that you're happy for me, but can we please get some work done?"

Shuichi's shoulders slumped. "Fine!" he spat.

"No need to get all pissy." Suguru muttered, tuning his keyboard.

"Why you snot-nosed little…" the singer started advancing on the keyboardist, but Hiro intercepted him and picked him up. "WHAT THE HELL, HIRO...?! PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed, flailing his arms and legs. "I'M GONNA TEACH THAT BRAT A LESSON!"

"And what would that be? How to be annoying and loud...?" Suguru scoffed.

"WHY YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"Isn't that Yuki-san's line, for you?!"

"Guys, stop it!" Hiro tried in vain. He really wished that Harry was here. At least he could magically silence them. Not that anyone else knew about his magic, yet.

"HIRO…!" Hiro's head snapped toward the door, as it was thrown open. Harry came charging in and headed straight for him. He barely had time to drop Shuichi, before his arms were full of the smaller black haired singer.

Wrapping his arms, around his small fiance, he asked, "Harry? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be rehearsing?" His fiancé's body began trembling. "Harry?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist and buried his head in his chest. "The demon sisters were talking about the wedding." he finally whispered, fearfully.

"Demon sisters...?" Hiro was a bit confused. Were they a new band? If they were, he'd never heard of them.

"Hey! You're talking about the rest of 'Eklectic Desire'!" Shuichi screamed.

Feeling Harry's small nod, Hiro couldn't help it. He started giggling. He'd never heard of the Harper sisters referred to that way. But it fit. They were cunning, ruthless, and total bitches. "Did they scar you for life, honey?" the guitarist cooed, earning a green-eyed glare.

"I'm still confused. Who are the demon sisters?" At the 'are you stupid' look, received from his best friend, Suguru shrugged. He hadn't really been listening to the conversation. Besides, whenever Shuichi said anything, he tried to tune him out.

"Harry is referring to his band-mates." Hiro explained.

Suguru frowned. "Why's he calling them that? I happen to like Jodi, Joni, and…" He didn't get to finish. Harry had leapt from his fiancé's arms and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say their names!" he squawked. "They're like the Candy Man. You say their names and they appear." he whispered and shuddered again.

Hiro laughed at Suguru and Shuichi's confused looks. Of course, if Harry hadn't made him watch the movie, he wouldn't have understood either. Hiro pulled Harry back into his arms, while explaining about the movie and why Harry called the sisters 'demons'.

"That's just freaky." Shuichi whimpered.

"For once, I agree with you." Suguru added, with his own full-body shudder. Rounding on his friend, he asked, "Okay Harry-kun, spill it. Just talking about the wedding, didn't make you freak like that." Harry mumbled something and started blushing. "Harry-kun, I can't hear you. You have to speak louder." he instructed.

Pulling his face from Hiro's chest, Harry glared at Suguru. "They tried to get me into a skirt, next concert." Shuichi burst out laughing, Suguru began giggling, and even Hiro lip's started twitching. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh but Harry-kun, I think you'd look lovely!" Suguru sniggered, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Turning with a huff, he put on his best puppy-dog eyes and made his lip start trembling. "Hiro…you…don't…think…so…too…do…you…?" he asked, between sniffles.

Knowing that he was trapped, the guitarist answered the only way he could. He wrapped his fiance in his arms. "Of course not, love. Shuichi and Suguru are just being idiots." he said, ignoring his band-mates making whipping noises.

"I love you, Hiro." Harry laid his head down, with a happy sigh and smirked. Hiro was so easy to manipulate. All he had to do was use those innocent eyes of his.

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, here is chapter eleven. This will probably be one of the only chapters that have the Harper sisters in it. Remember a few chapters ago, when I said that Harry had his own band? Well, here they are. As far as I know, 'Eklectic Desire' isn't a real band. I searched the net and couldn't find a band with that name. If I'm wrong, then I apologize. As to not confuse you, Harry is 'Evan Angel', but also the front man of the band. 'Evan Angel' is just his stage name. When he first started his career, he was a solo artist. But the band was formed not long after, his debut single was released. Don't worry; there will be more info about them later, in another chapter. Well, cheers!


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Part One

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas Part One**

Eiri rolled onto his side, glancing at his lover. Shuichi was sleeping, curled into a tiny ball, at his side. His unnaturally pink hair was sticking out in every direction. And his soft lips were slightly parted, quivering with each breath he took. Eiri propped his head on his hand, taking in his lover's finer features.

Unless you were looking for it, you'd never see the tiny scar just above his lover's left eyebrow. The writer remembered how he'd had gotten it, like it was yesterday. Almost three years ago, a drunk driver had run a red light and broadsided them, while they were coming home from a party at NG. Neither he nor his lover had been hurt badly, even though the impact had been on his lover's side of the car. Surprisingly, besides Shuichi's scar and a few cuts and bruises, there hadn't been any serious injuries.

He'd never admit it, but that night, after his lover had finally fallen asleep, he'd cried. In a matter of seconds, he could have lost his lover. And it had hurt, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. For the first time in years, the situation had been out of his control. Shuichi could have died, without ever knowing how he really felt. It had been after that night, that he'd really started treating his brat better.

No. It hadn't been a sudden change or anything. Small things changed, over time. For instance, he didn't try as hard to shake his lover off, when Shuichi would get clingy. He didn't complain about him being loud, as often. They cuddled more in bed. And he even tolerated Sakuma, for his lover's sake. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Shuichi did.

Lightly tracing his thumb over the scar, Eiri sighed. After all this time, Shuichi still possessed an air of innocence. Even after everything that has happened to him. He didn't understand it. Shuichi never lost his happy smile and bright personality. He could be as annoying as hell, but in way, he envied the brat. But one thing was for damn sure, he loved the brat.

… … …

"Get up, Hiro! It's Christmas!"

The guitarist cracked an eye open and glared at his hyper fiance. It had been late, when they'd arrived at Grimmauld Place. It was one of Harry's properties that his friend's and adoptive family, were spending the holidays at. He and Harry had flooed in last night, without anyone knowing. That was another Wizarding thing that Hiro had no desire to try again. Flooing was just as horrid as port-keying. After finding out about Harry's magic, Harry had their fireplace connected to the floo network. Honestly, haven't wizards heard of a plane?

Hiro propped himself up, took one look at Harry, and burst out laughing. He was wearing pajamas, covered in bunnies that were actually hopping around. That wasn't the bad part. No, his fiance was wearing bunny slippers that actually squeaked, whenever he took a step. 'Wizards are crazy' he thought.

Harry, however, was getting impatient. Grabbing his fiance's hand and pulling, he whined, "Come on. Hiro, I want presents!"

"Fine." he relented and allowed himself to be pulled from bed. The guitarist barely had time to grab a pair of pajama pants and a sweater and toss them on, before the hyper singer drug him from the room.

He hadn't had much of a chance to look last night, but the house was amazing. Harry had said that it was dark and gloomy, but it didn't look that way now. Obviously, someone had been doing some redecorating. There were brightly colored flowers, set in vases, here and there. The walls were shiny, light-colored wooden material. And the floor was covered in blush carpeting. Well, at least their bedroom and the hallway were. What he assumed was the living room, had bare dark-colored wooden floors, but was offset with large area rugs, of various colors.

Stopping, in front of a pair of double doors, Harry spun around. "They don't know we're here yet, so you got to be quiet." he whispered, pressing a finger to Hiro's lips.

Hiro nodded, against Harry's finger, and they entered the dinning room. Glancing around, he heard his fiance huff. Hiro shook his head. What had Harry been expecting? It was only a little after six. No would be up now. Hiro's eyes bugged, when he saw what was on the table. There were mountains and mountains of food. He'd never seen so much food, in one spot. Sure, NG always had catered parties, but this was different. It was home-cooked, mouth-watering food.

… … …

Molly busted through the kitchen, hurrying to ready things for Christmas Dinner. It was still hours away, but she expected a large number of people. Ever since the end of the war, most of the order and faculty of Hogwarts showed up around dinnertime. The only person that was ever missing was Harry, her seventh son. Biological or not, he was one of her children. He always had been and always would be. She had been a bit disheartened, to learn that he'd been at Hogwarts, not long ago, and hadn't even visited. Hermione and Draco said that he'd only been there for a night and that it had been medical related, not a social call. Still, there hadn't been a letter or anything, for two years.

She heard the dinning room door open, but ignored it. She was too busy to look. Besides, she figured it was just one of her brood, looking for breakfast. On holidays, she got up extra early and made a large breakfast. That way she didn't have to wait for each person to wake and find out what they wanted. They could just wonder down and eat, after sleeping their fill. Sticking the pie that she had just finished in the oven, Molly half listened to the talk at the table.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen this much food!" someone, who's voice she didn't recognize, said. English obviously wasn't his mother language, if his accent was anything to go by.

Someone else laughed, before saying, "You get used to it. Molly does this every year." She knew that voice. She was almost sure of it.

"You mean, one person cooked all this?!" Molly smiled at that. It sounded like someone appreciated her hard work. There was more laughing and the sound of chairs being pulled across the floor.

"Oh! Hiro, you've got to try Molly's blueberry muffins! There the best!" Molly's ears perked up. Those weren't any of her brood. They all hated blueberry. The only reason she had started making them, was because Harry had loved them. And after years of making them for him, it had become habit, to make them every year. Picking up a bowl of cake batter, she continued listening.

"If you'd leave one, I might actually be able to try them."

"Are you calling me a porker?!"

"Of course not, love. I'd never say that to your face."

"Why you…! That's it!" There was a scuffle and the sound of bodies hitting the floor, before loud laughter filled the air.

"Harry! That…tickles! Stop…it!" The foreign voice managed, between laughs, and Molly nearly fainted. Had she heard correctly? Molly shook her head. It was just wishful thinking.

"No. The boy-who-lived never shows mercy!"

Okay, that wasn't wishful thinking. There was only one person, who had ever had that title. It was Harry! Her little Harry had finally come home! Molly did the only thing; a mother could do, when a wayward child comes home. She fell over, in a dead faint, sending cake batter everywhere.

… … …

Harry's hands stilled, in his assault on his fiance, when he heard a loud thump and he smirked. He wasn't an idiot. He'd known that Molly was in the kitchen. He had been wondering, how long it'd take her to figure out he was home, for the holidays. He had guessed right, when he'd thought she'd either come out with guns blazing or faint.

Un-straddling Hiro's waist and helping him up, Harry practically drug him to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, to keep from laughing. His adoptive mother was sprawled on the floor, with cake batter splattered in her hair. Stifling his bubbling laughter, Harry knelt beside the woman and wandlessly revived her.

… … …

"Hai...?" Shuichi panted into the phone. He'd been in the hall, when the phone started ringing, and had to run to answer it.

"Good morning, Shindou-san. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" The singer could here the amusement, in his boss' voice.

Shuichi rolled his blue-violet eyes, and asked, "If I'd been busy, would I have answered the phone?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Tohma said. "Anyway, Mika wanted to call, to let you and Eiri know that we've postponed Christmas Dinner, until tomorrow evening."

"Okay, I'll tell Eiri. But why did you do that?" The singer asked, confused. As far as he knew, their dinners were never put on hold, for anything.

"Ah, Mika wanted to wait, until Harry and Nakano-san could be there. And they won't be back, until tomorrow." Tohma explained.

Shuichi's eyes widened. When had they left? They were his and Eiri's neighbors. Shouldn't they have seen them leave or something? "When did they leave? Eiri and I didn't see them leave."

Tohma sighed. "To be honest, I don't know either. All I know is that they called last night. They said they're in England and won't be home, until tomorrow evening."

"Oh…OK." Shuichi said and hung up the phone. Yeah, to most that would've been rude, but he and Tohma had an understanding. And after so many years of fighting and hating each other, they finally could call themselves friends.

Shuichi went to the kitchen and grabbed himself bottled water. Screwing the cap off, Shuichi chugged the cool liquid. He had really wanted to spend the holidays with Harry and Hiro. Even Eiri hadn't argued, about them coming over. But now, they'd have to find something else to do. And how had they gotten to England so fast? He'd just seen them last night. He was almost positive he had.

Leaning back, Shuichi huffed in annoyance. Why did everyone have to ruin his plans? If it wasn't Eiri, then it was Hiro or Fujisaki, and now Harry had started. Wasn't anyone on his side? Of course, if he actually told someone about his plans, then maybe they wouldn't get ruined. The singer sighed and slid down to the floor.

He was bored. When he'd woken up, Eiri had been gone. He wasn't sure where his lover was. The blonde had simply left a note saying: be back later. Shuichi snorted. Like that told him a whole lot. No matter how far they'd come, Eiri was still secretive about certain things. He just wished, that his lover would at least tell him where he was going. Eiri knew he worried about him.

Burying his head in his knees, Shuichi didn't even try to stop the tears. What if Eiri had left him again? The singer shook his head. No, he wouldn't think about that. It hurt too much to even think about. No, Eiri would be back later. His note had said so. He just had to trust his lover. But why did he keep getting that feeling? That feeling, that something big was about to happen?

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's chapter twelve. Chapter twelve and thirteen are going to be, parts one and two of Christmas. I thought I'd give you all a little more insight, into Eiri's inner thoughts. I tried to add a bit of fluff, humor, and angst into this chapter. Next chapter: PRESENTS! Bye, cheers!


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Part Two

**Note to the Reader:**

I do apologize, but I've had to disable anonymous reviews, for any of my stories. It seems that certain reviewers aren't brave enough to sign in to flame me. I have no problems with someone criticizing my work. What I have a problem with, is pointless nagging. If you don't like yaoi stories, then don't gripe to the author, after you've read them. That's why we post warnings!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Part Two**

Harry watched his adoptive mother's eyes blink open and begin focusing. Seeing her eyes widen and then narrow, the small singer began backing away from her slowly. Sudden movements would make her attack. He may have been Voldemort's downfall and the most powerful wizard, but this was Molly Weasley, aka supermom, he was dealing with. He'd once seen this woman tackle her eldest son and start spanking him, in front of his wife, when he'd talked back to her. No, he didn't want her wrath directed on him today.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, YOUNG MAN!" Molly roared, finally getting to feet. "HOW DARE YOU JUST DISSAPPEAR, WITHOUT ANY WORD, FOR TWO YEARS?!" Fisting her hands and putting them on her hips, she asked in a quiet, deadly voice, "Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Wide eyed and innocent, Harry shrugged. "Um…hi.…"

Seeing her nostrils flare, like a bull ready to charge, Hiro stepped forward, placing himself between her and Harry. "Mrs. Weasley, if you will calm down, I'm sure he'll be glad to answer all of your questions. Won't you, love?" Hiro finished with a pointed look, at his fiance.

Grumbling about 'fiancé's that like to ruin his fun' Harry nodded. Looking toward, his enraged mother, he said, "I'll explain everything, but I'll only do it once. So you'd better get everyone down here."

… … …

Shuichi paced nervously, up and down the hall, waiting for his lover to return. It had been nearly three hours, since he'd woken up alone. He just had to keep telling himself, that nothing bad had happened. Eiri was smart and could take care of himself. But if that was the case, why did he feel so restless? There was this nagging feeling, at the base of his brain that just wouldn't go away.

The singer huffed in annoyance and made his way into the living room. Flipping on the television, Shuichi flopped onto the couch. Not only, could he not get rid of the nagging feeling, but he was bored. The singer quickly flipped through the channels, before stopping on a music channel.

'You' was debuting today. The song Harry had written for Hiro. The video wasn't anything special, but it fit. It was mostly Harry playing the piano and showing various clips of his and Hiro's life. It was amazing how fast they'd shot this video. Shuichi snorted. 'More like pieced together' he thought. He'd been happy about them using Hiro, in the places where video had to be shot, instead of some actor, to play Harry's lover. Otherwise, it just wouldn't have fit.

The Christmas tree, in the corner, caught his attention and he frowned. He hadn't even opened his presents yet. He wanted to wait for Eiri. They always opened their gifts together. Lying down, Shuichi's eyes closed, of their own accord. Crying and worrying always made him sleepy. Maybe…Maybe if he took a nap, Eiri would be home when he woke up?

… … …

Harry was gripping Hiro's hand hard, under the table, but wearing a smile. They were like a pack of wolves. Show fear and you're a goner. He'd just finished telling his tale of finding out about Ryuichi being his cousin. He told them about Tohma signing him to NG. Meeting Hiro and building his life as a muggle singer. And yet, considering the family he was dealing with, the silence was deafening. Hiro caught his eye and smiled, reassuringly. Harry was happy to have his support. Without Hiro's grip on his hand, he would've already stared running for it.

Hiro, on the other hand, was getting pissed off. Sure, Harry had pretty much just disappeared, but he was back now. Besides, weren't they staying in his house? They shouldn't be setting there glaring at him like that. Harry's life had been hard enough, without the ones he considered family treating him this way. Shuichi would never treat him this way. No, as big of an idiot as he was, he had a big, forgiving heart. Isn't that what family is for anyway? Aren't they supposed to be the most forgiving?

Angry, Hiro stood up, pulling Harry with him. His eyes narrowed, into almost cat-like slits, and seethed out, "What the fuck is your problem?" The Weasley's seemed taken aback, by being talked to that way. "Harry wanted to come and surprise you all. Not get the silent treatment, from his family" he spat the word 'family' out. Switching to Japanese, he said, "Come on, Harry. We're going home." The Weasley family didn't even have time to react, before Hiro stormed out, dragging his fiance with him.

… … …

Eiri entered the apartment around noon, expecting his brat to jump on him and start yelling, about his crappy note. But, it never happened. Kicking off his shoes, the writer made his way to the living room. What he found made him want to kick himself. Shuichi was curled up, on the end of the couch, asleep. Eiri knew he'd been either extremely worried or crying. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been asleep this early.

Kneeling beside the couch, he shook the singer's shoulder. Shuichi mumbled something, that sounded like 'Eiri you bastard', and swatted his hand away. Eiri snorted. Even in his sleep, he was stilling bitching at him. Shaking him again, he watched his lover's eyes blink a few times, before snapping open wide.

"EIRI...!" the writer barely had time to open his arms, before the singer pounced. "Where were you?! I woke up and you were gone! And all you let was a crappy note!" Shuichi cried, burying his face in the writer's chest.

Eiri frowned. He'd hurt his lover, again. "Shu, I just went to pick something up." he offered.

"What?" Shuichi perked up. Eiri was offering him information.

"Yeah, I had to meet Tatsuha this morning. Your gift was at his place." Eiri explained, hugging the singer tighter.

"Oh." the singer replied, stupidly. "Guess that explains it."

Eiri reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long white box. Opening it, he pulled out a silver locket. "I got this for you, Shu." The singer's eyes widened, at the sight of the locket. It was just a plain silver locket, but still, Eiri had never bought anything like that for him before. "Turn around; I'll put it on for you."

Shuichi turned in his lover's embrace and let him fasten the locket around his neck. Opening it, his breath caught in his throat. Eiri had put the picture of them, on their first date, in it. Not only that, but he'd had 'I Love You, Brat' engraved into the silver. Shuichi felt arms wrap around his waist and a hand slip up his shirt. The singer squeaked, when his lover pinched his nipple, and moaned, when lips began sucking on his neck.

… … …

Harry smiled at his lover, from his place on the couch. They'd gotten home, about an hour ago, and decided to watch a movie. Nothing scary of course, Harry couldn't stand those. Feeling hands threading through his hair, he sighed happily. Snuggling against his fiance, Harry snatched the popcorn off the table.

"Hey! That's mine!" Hiro cried.

"Too bad, so sad," Harry said, sticking his tongue out. "It's not my fault you're so slow at eating it."

"Well, if you didn't eat like a horse, you might have some left." Hiro teased.

"I do not eat like a horse!" Harry yelled.

Wrapping his arm around him and running a hand up Harry's side, Hiro said, "I know, babe. I was just teasing."

"Well it's not nice to tease like that." Harry pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "Besides, would you rather me eat like a horse or not at all?"

Hiro rubbed his chin in thought, before saying, "I'd much rather have you eat: than not eat. But still, even horses have limits." Hiro quickly jumped up and ran down the hall, laughing.

Harry stared at his fiancé's back, with his mouth hanging open. In a single day, he'd called him a porker and a horse. He was really asking for it. Of course, Harry hadn't been half-Slytherin for nothing. Nothing was better, than a little public humiliation. And Mika and Tohma's party was the perfect setting.

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, I'm sorry about this chapter. But I was in a pissy mood and it reflected in my writing. This chapter isn't near as long, as I wanted it to be either. But when I'm in a bad mood, it's hard to write anything good. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Plus, I'm not a real Christmas kind of person. I'm not sure, whether the Christmas party will be in the chapter or whether I'll skip on ahead. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter was so crappy. Another thing, the Weasley family isn't bad. They will eventually enter the story, on good terms. I just needed something that would make Hiro become protective.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You want me to do what?!"

The video director nervously pushed up his glasses. "W-Well yes, I-I believe it's an excellent idea."

"No!"

"Seguchi-san told me to direct the video, how I see fit." The plump director stated, smirking proudly.

"I said no! Do you have a fucking hearing problem?! And Tohma can go fuck himself!" Harry snapped, in anger. Twisting on his heel, the singer left the room, leaving a stunned director and the rest of 'Eklectic Desire', laughing their asses off.

Harry was beyond pissed. How dare that little midget suggest something like that? And to think, this day had started out decent. He hadn't had a nightmare all week and he even had a wonderful round with Hiro, this morning. But that damn midget! Harry shook his head and slammed the studio door open. He was definitely having a word or two with Tohma.

… … …

Hiro blue eyes blinked open, when he heard the door slam. A glance at the clock, told him it was only 10 a.m. The guitarist frowned. Wasn't Harry supposed to be shooting a video today? Mentally shrugging, he closed his eyes. He'd had a late night recording. He was tired.

"HIRO...!"

Hiro groaned and threw back the covers. His fiance sounded mad, extremely mad. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants, the red-head made his way to the living room. Harry was lying on the couch, with one arm covering his eyes. That, in itself, was a bad sign. It meant he had a headache and the rest of the world was going to pay.

"I can't believe that midget!"

Not wanting, and partly fearing, interrupting the fuming singer, Hiro walked over to the couch and scooped up his feet, to sit down. Hiro sat quietly, waiting for him to continue with his rant.

"You won't believe what that midget wanted me to do!"

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't need to hear anymore, to know what had happened. Evidently, they'd had another director on a power trip that wanted to dump all of the band's ideas. Harry had gotten pissed and told the director where he could go and how he could get there.

"How bad was it this time?" Hiro reached out and rubbed his fiancé's leg, soothingly.

Harry sat up and knelt on the couch, beside the guitarist. "He wanted to shoot the video in a cemetery! He wanted me to sing to a fucking tombstone!"

Hiro winced, at the singer's voice. "Love, calm down." he soothed. He wrapped an arm around the singer and pulled him into his lap. "Have you talked to Seguchi-san yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I was too pissed. If I went to talk with him now, I'd probably blow up his office." he finished, laying his head on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro nearly laughed. He could just imagine Seguchi's face, as he watched his precious office being blown to bits. "Maybe you should go talk with him now." he suggested.

… … …

Tohma's smile was in place, as he walked through the studio, where 'Eklectic Desire's' new video was supposed to be shot. He'd reached a call from K, detailing Harry's reaction and subsequent leaving. He knew it was most likely the director's fault. And if he'd heard K right, about the cemetery idea, then it was definitely the director's fault.

He wasn't sure why, but Harry had a fear of cemeteries and anything relating to them. It was an odd fear, if you asked him. Of course, he was frightened of Mika, so he couldn't really say much. But who, in the right mind, wouldn't be afraid of that woman? Harry didn't count, since everyone knew he was a bit insane.

… … …

It had taken a few hours, but Harry had eventually calmed down. Well, enough to keep him from smashing everything in the apartment. Hiro had gotten him to eat and lay down for a while.

Hiro strummed the chords of his Gibson, enjoying the sounds it produced. It had only been about a week, since Christmas. And even though it hadn't bothered him at the time, it was starting to get on his nerves now. Harry was now being a bitch to everyone, for absolutely no reason. Okay, there was a reason. Harry was hurting. Christmas had been a disaster. They gone to surprise his adoptive family and they'd given him the silent treatment. So what if he'd disappeared for two years! That didn't excuse what they did!

At first, he hadn't realized how bad it had hurt Harry. He had acted normal enough. Hell, Harry had even humiliated him at Seguchi-san's party. It wasn't fun being lead around on a lease. But now, he was snappy and bitchy. You never knew what would set him off.

The guitarist sighed and set aside his guitar. He'd waited long enough. Something had to be done.

… … …

The next day, things were a bit better for Harry. Tohma had fired that director and replaced him with someone, who actually knew how to do their job and listened to the band's ideas. The cemetery theme had been replaced with an insane asylum, exactly what the band had wanted from the start.

They were shooting the video for 'Even in Death'. Basically, the guy had gone insane with grief and kept thinking he could see and hear his dead lover. The guy had to eventually be locked up. At least it made sense to Harry and the demon triplets.

"Alright, I need everyone in their places!" the director called out.

Jodi smirked, before asking, "Sure you can play a crazy person, Harry?"

"Trust me. I think I can pull it off." the replied dryly.

"If you say so." she said. "Well, I got to get ready." The triplets were playing the nurses, in the asylum.

Harry waved and yelled, "Yeah, you're just happy that you get to abuse me!" The girl turned and sent him a rude gesture. Harry chuckled. "You're not my type, honey!"

Harry sat down on the bed, ready for the song to start. Looking down, he grimaced. He really didn't like the wardrobe. Plain blue pajama pants and a straitjacket just didn't do it for him. Hearing the music start, he waited. After listening to the intro, he started singing.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

… … …

"Great job…! See you in the studio tomorrow!" Jodi called out, as she was leaving the dressing room.

Harry waved over his shoulder, not even sparing a glance. "Yeah, later demon girl...! Don't kill anyone before tomorrow!" He heard her laugh, but nothing else was said.

Harry pulled on his leather pants, that he'd worn that morning, and a silver t-shirt. He grabbed his collar and fastened it back around his neck. It was kind of funny. He couldn't stand a tie, but a leather collar never bothered him. The singer shoved the rest of his things in his backpack and headed for the door.

He pulled the door open and stepped out. The singer didn't even have time to react, before he was sitting on his ass. Grumbling, the singer made to stand, when a hand landed in front of his face. Whispering thanks, he let the person help him up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I really didn't see you!" the girl rushed to explain.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching either." he said and looked up. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Ginny!"

**Author's Note:**

Okay, it's a bit longer than the last one. I'm started to get go back towards the angst. For some reason, I just don't want Harry happy in this. He-he, I'm just joking. Please don't kill me! The next chapter: Harry talks with Ginny. Will Harry forgive her for Christmas? Since it's Harry, most likely, but just don't count on it. You know how I get. The song was 'Even in Death' by Evanescence. Again, it's another awesome song by the group. I would suggest listening to it. After the next chapter, there may be a time skip. Or else, I may never get to their wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Special Note:**

In case anyone is curious, about a month to month and a half has past, since the beginning of the story. I know it might seem longer to some or even not that long to others. And out of curiosity, how many of you want Harry and Hiro to have kids?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, eyeing her with scrutiny. He'd run into her, literally, just after his video shoot and she'd beg him to at least talk with her. So, he'd taken her to a local diner for coffee.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out suddenly.

Harry sighed, lowering his head. You didn't have to be a genius, to know what she was referring to. "Ginny, it is okay. I'm sure everyone was just surprised, is all."

Ginny didn't looked convinced. "No! It isn't okay! We had no reason to treat you that way!"

"Keep it down!" he snapped, noticing the looks they were getting, then whispered. "I don't want everyone knowing I'm here."

"Why?"

Harry's eye twitched. Was she stupid? "Ginny, I'm only saying this once." he said and waited for her nod. "Do you know who Evan Angel and Eklectic Desire are?"

"Yeah, they're really popular, even back home!" he cried happily and then frowned, confused. "Why?"

The singer felt like smacking his head, against the table. "I'm Evan Angel. Eklectic Desire is my band." He sounded annoyed.

Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise. He sat quietly, enjoying her gob-smacked expression, before changing the subject. "Anyway, back to the topic."

Instantly, her face changed from shocked to sorrowful. "Harry, the whole family is sorry. They didn't mean to act that way. We were just in shock, you know?"

Harry brought his hands up and rested them on the table. Lowering his head, "Yeah, I know." he said quietly. "I shouldn't have just disappeared either."

Ginny gazed at her adoptive brother, taking in his forlorn look. He was actually blaming himself, for her family's reaction! Sighing, she said, "It's not your fault and no one blames you. Actually, it makes sense that you left." Harry's head snapped up. "If it had been me, I would've left and never looked back. At least you tried getting back in touch. And it was so funny, hearing that you made mum pass out!" she finished, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that was funny!" Harry laughed.

They sat there talking for a couple of hours, before Ginny had to go. Unknown to him, Ginny had opted for a muggle university, in Japan. He guessed it was her way of breaking away from her family and stop being treated like the 'baby'. While she wasn't fluent in Japanese, she knew enough to get by.

Watching her walk away, he smiled. It felt good, knowing that his family didn't hate him. Harry pulled his cell from his pocket, to check the time, and cursed colorfully. He was supposed to be home hours ago.

… … …

"I'm home!" Harry frowned, when he didn't receive an answer. "I'M HOME!" he tried again, louder this time.

Harry's frown deepened and he made his way to the living room. He flopped on the couch and clicked on the T.V., catching the end of one of Bad Luck's older videos. 'Shakunetsu Blade' was his favorite one, actually. It was upbeat and happy; the total opposite of his music, and Hiro was totally hot in it. 'If only I could get him to wear leather more often' he thought. No, Hiro was a 'blue jeans and t-shirt' kind of guy. Just as well though. He really didn't want anyone else seeing 'his Hiro' that way.

'Wonder how the new song will do?' Harry thought, lying down and propping his head on his hand. K had seemed pretty confident, that it'd do well. Harry didn't care one way or the other. He hadn't really released the song for that reason. The song had a special meaning to him. No one but he and Hiro knew it though. 'Cedric' he thought, blinking back tears.

The singer shook his head, banishing his thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good thinking of the past. That's just what it was, the past. And nothing could change the past. All he could do now was to live the life his dead lover would've wanted for him. 'At least Hiro isn't jealous of a dead guy' he thought and snorted, in humor. Yeah, he'd actually dated people that were pissed; when they found out he still loved Cedric. Oh, he loved Hiro with all his heart, but there would always be a piece that shined for the Hufflepuff.

Harry clicked off the T.V. and moved into the kitchen. He poured out the leftover coffee and started a fresh pot. Digging in the 'fridge, he pulled out yesterday's leftovers and popped them in the microwave. He then wondered down the hall and checked the answering machine. Heh…sometimes people would call his home phone…not often, but sometimes.

_BEEP!_

"_Hey baby. Shuichi finished those song lyrics that he's been working on and K wanted us to come in and start work on the song. Don't wait up. I'll probably be late. I love you."_

_BEEP!_

"_Harry-kun, its Mika, I wanted to know if you and Nakano-san had set a wedding date yet. Call me and let me know something."_

_BEEP!_

Harry grimaced at Mika's message. He and Hiro hadn't even talked about that. They'd been so busy lately. First with Christmas, then the concert, and they were both recording new music, not to mention he was shooting three videos in a row. Harry walked back into the kitchen, hearing his dinner ding. He grabbed the food and set at the table, wondering what he could do tonight. He didn't fancy spending the night alone. 'Maybe I'll visit Ryuichi' he thought. They hadn't seen each other, in a while.

… … …

_Crucify my love - If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love - If it sets me free _

_Never know, Never trust _

_That love should see a color _

_Crucify my love - If it should be that way _

_Swing the heartache - Feel it inside out _

_When the wind cries - I'll say good bye_

_Tried to learn, Tried to find_

_To reach out for eternity _

_Where's the answer - Is this forever _

_Like a river flowing to the sea _

_You'll be miles away, and I will know _

_I know I can deal with the pain _

_No reason to cry_

_Crucify my love - If my love is blind _

_Crucify my love - If it sets me free _

_Never know, Never trust _

_That love should see a color _

_Crucify my love - If it should be that way _

_'Til the loneliness shadows the sky_

_I'll be sailing down and I will know _

_I know I can clear the clouds away _

_Oh is it a crime to love _

_Swing the heartache - Feel it inside out _

_When the wind cries - I'll say good bye _

_Tried to learn, Tried to find _

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where's the answer - Is this forever _

_If my love is blind _

_Crucify my love - If it sets me free _

_Never know, Never trust_

_That love should see a color _

_Crucify my love - If it should be that way _

"Ryu-kun, it's an awesome song!" Harry said, bouncing on his toes.

"You think so?" Ryuichi asked with a big smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ryu, there isn't a song you've written, that isn't good."

"Thanks!" Taking a seat on the couch, Ryuichi asked, "So when's the wedding?"

Harry groaned, flopping down beside his cousin. "Ryu, don't ask! Hiro and I haven't decided yet!"

Ryuichi eyed his cousin closely and smiled. He could see the changes in him. A month ago, he'd been withdrawn and cranky. Well, Harry was always cranky, but just not as much. Ever since that article, by 'Tokyo Pop', he had become somewhat less guarded. Maybe it was do to his engagement? Ryuichi couldn't be sure, but he liked the changes. And he'd heard 'You'. The song was beautiful. He hated that Hiro and Harry had released it to the public though.

"Earth to Ryuichi, Earth to Ryuichi!"

"Huh?"

Harry pouted. "You weren't listening to me!" he accused.

Ryuichi frowned. Had he not been paying attention? "I'm sorry Harry. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about me quitting singing."

**Author's Note:**

Oh my! What a cliffhanger. Sorry guys. I don't do it on purpose, really. Anyway, the song that Ryuichi had written is called 'Crucify My Love' by X-Japan. It's a great song. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, there may be a time skip, between this chapter and the next. Otherwise, there may never be a wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And, obviously, I don't own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence. (Why, because I like the dark, brooding sound of their music.)

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and will contain SLASH. If that offends anyone, then don't read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past being shrouded in mystery, Hiro doesn't even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mika hadn't liked the fact that the couple hadn't set a wedding date. So, she set it herself and dared anyone to argue with her. February 3rd was the big day. The caterer, the florist, and the hall had been booked for weeks now, and the invitations had already been sent. There was only one thing he could say about her. Mika sure as hell knew how to organize a festive event. And what was more festive than a wedding?

Harry and Hiro just couldn't stand her need to control everything and everyone. Honestly, no one could. Anyone that had been enlisted to help had already run for cover and made up some excuse. They would use any lame excuse to get away from the hell-spawn. How on Earth did Tohma handle her? Oh wait, he sat back and let her do whatever she wanted. That was the only guarantee he had at staying alive. Smart man he was.

Speaking of Tohma, he wasn't real happy with Harry as of late. While Harry wasn't going to quit singing altogether, he was going to take an extended break. And no amount of begging, threats, magazine articles, or bribes were going to change his mind. He was tired and needed some time off. Plus, he wanted to just enjoy his married life for a while. Actually, it had been Mika's message, about their wedding date, that even made him think about it. He and Hiro had been extremely busy and never got to spend time with each other anymore. Hell, they hadn't even had a chance to talk about the wedding. And that had made his decision for him.

… … …

Harry's scowl was firmly fixed in place, as he glared at his boss' wife. Mika had broken into his apartment this morning and kidnapped him. She claimed that she had just wanted to take him out for breakfast and a bit of shopping. It was to celebrate his last day as an unmarried man. 'Heh, whatever' he thought. Had she really expected him to believe that? If so, she was a bigger moron than that pink haired idiot. No, she had an ulterior motive. Women always did, especially women like her.

"Oh honestly, I just wanted to do some shopping." Mika huffed and took a drag off her cigarette.

"Do I look that stupid, Mika-san?"

"Should I answer that?" she responded sarcastically. "Remember, I saw your pajamas this morning."

Harry's face flushed, but he continued glaring at the woman. "Well, if you'd woken me up like a normal person…"

"But I did! I knocked for over half an hour!" Mika shouted, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"That still doesn't explain you breaking-and-entering into my home!" he reasoned hotly.

"I never broke into your home. I stole Shuichi's spare key and used that." she said, looking extremely smug.

"Not only did you break into my home but you stole Shuichi's key to get in?!" the singer asked in disbelief. Shaking his head, Harry said, "Mika-san, you are an evil, vile woman and I hope you rot in hell."

Mika laughed and smiled. "Why thank you, Harry-kun." she quipped sweetly and crushed her cigarette out.

… … …

They spent the next couple of hours shopping and enjoying their 'girl talk', as Mika had dubbed it. Harry was the closet person she had to a 'girl-friend'. While she enjoyed fashion and shopping, most women irritated the hell out of her. To her, they were all plastic and superficial, worrying more about makeup and clothes than real life. In fact, there were only two women that she could even tolerate at all. Ukai Noriko, the second keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, was a strong-willed, hard-working woman. Mika respected her ability to raise her child and still work full-time. And she'd known Usami Ayaka since she was little girl.

Mika was like a weird hybrid of a friend/sister/mother figure to him. She was bossy and bitchy, but she always had his best intentions at heart. While most people were afraid of her, he wasn't. He understood why she was how she was. Her mother had died when she had been young and Mika's father had been busy with the temple. In turn, most of her younger brothers' care had fallen on her shoulders. Not once had she ever complained. She had known what had been expected of her. She'd even married Seguchi Tohma, at her father's behest. At times, Harry would catch himself wondering whether she was truly happy or just fulfilling her duty.

Another thing that had always baffled him was Shuichi's relationship with Mika and Tohma. They all seemed hunky-dory. But he'd once heard that Tohma had tried to ruin Shuichi and Eiri's relationship. And he most certainly didn't miss the wistful looks Mika was always sending Shuichi's way. They were friends but not friends. It was difficult to explain.

… … …

"Mika-san, can I ask you something?" Harry asked on the drive home. Mika nodded, never taking her eyes off the road. "I was wondering. Why are you, Tohma, and Shuichi all so guarded around each other?"

Mika was silent for a minute, before she began speaking. "It's difficult." she sighed. "When we first met Shuichi, we thought that he was exactly what Eiri needed. But when Eiri started remembering his past, Tohma tried to put an end to their relationship."

"Why?"

Mika skillfully dug in her purse and pulled out her cigarettes. Shoving one between her painted lips, she lit up. Taking a drag and blowing the smoke out, she started talking again. "When Eiri started remembering his past, he got sick. We thought that if we got him away from Shuichi then he'd get better." Mika took another drag. "Eventually, Eiri left Shuichi and went to New York. The idiot actually tracked Eiri down, told him that he loved him, and dragged him home." she laughed lightly.

"Are you and Tohma still against their relationship?" Harry asked and Mika shook her head, sending her long, brown hair flying over her shoulder. The singer frowned. "Then why keep such a big distance between yourselves?" Mika frowned and her grip tightened on the steering wheel. Fearing that he might have overstepped, he quickly added, "You don't have to answer! I was just curious."

"No, it's okay." she said and sent a smile towards small singer. "Shuichi doesn't trust us and he's got good reason not to." Mika crushed her cigarette out in the ashtray. "Tohma keeps his distant because he's Shuichi's boss. As for me," she shrugged. "He reminds me too much of Eiri as a kid. I like him. I really do." she defended herself. "But sometimes, it's just too hard being around him."

Harry nodded once and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. He wanted to press the subject, but he'd seen the sparkling of unshed tears in her eyes. It was a touchy and painful subject for Mika. That much he could tell. Harry sighed, letting his breath fog the window. It had been a long day.

… … …

Hiro surfed through the channels, bored out of his skull. Harry still wasn't home. He wasn't really worried. Tohma had called and let him know that Harry was with Mika. On second thought, he was a bit worried. He knew how that woman drove; pedal smashed to the floor. It was a wonder she hadn't killed someone yet.

Hearing the door open, he clicked off the T.V. and smiled when he heard a faint 'I'm home'. The singer sounded tired. 'Mika must've run him ragged today' he mused. Hiro got up and went to make a pot of coffee. Harry would probably need it. He'd just hit the 'brew' button when his fiance appeared at the kitchen door.

"That woman is a nut-job." Harry kicked the doorstop in place and leaned against the doorframe.

Hiro's lips quirked upward. "What did she make you do this time?"

Instead of answering verbally, he pulled his hair back and showed off a pair of small silver hoops. "I swear Harry-kun, it doesn't hurt at all!" Harry squealed, trying to imitate Mika.

"I think they look nice." Hiro commented. Harry gave him a dirty look. "What? Do you not like them?"

"It's not that! It's just that you're taking her side!" he snapped.

The guitarist rolled his eyes. "Please forgive me, Your Highness." he mock bowed. "But I didn't know there were sides."

"Hiro, there's always a side." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're supposed to take my side." he pouted.

"You want coffee?" Hiro asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded and Hiro started making two cups. "Have you eaten yet?"

Harry pushed off the doorframe and took a seat at the table. "Yeah, but it was a couple of hours ago and we didn't get any lunch." he said and winced at his fiancé's look.

"Damn it, Harry! You can't be skipping meals!" Hiro sounded pissed to Harry. The guitarist frowned heavily at the singer. He couldn't count the number times they'd been through this. Harry got sick if he didn't eat. If he skipped one meal, he'd get into the habit of skipping more. "You stay there. I'm going to order some take-out." he ordered.

Harry watched Hiro leave the kitchen and slumped in his chair. He knew that he should furious at Hiro for yelling at him, but he just didn't have the energy. Besides, Hiro was just worried for him. And he had missed a lot of meals lately. Hiro did have a reason to be pissed off at him.

Harry slumped further in his chair. Tomorrow was the big day, his and Hiro's wedding. He just hoped that everything would go well. Besides, after the wedding was the honeymoon. That meant an entire week of just him and Hiro alone. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's chapter sixteen. This chapter is mainly between Harry and Mika. I wanted to add some depth to her character. I hope I succeeded. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is the wedding. Yes, there was about a month's time-leap between this chapter and the last one. Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. In addition, I do not own Gravitation either. It belongs to Maki Murakami. I am simply borrowing the characters. The songs sung by Harry, in this story, are not mine. They are the property of Evanescence.

**Warnings:**

This story is AU and SLASH. If that offends anyone, then do not read this story. This will be a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover. It is set after the manga and anime and has an established relationship between Harry/Hiro.

**Summary:**

Hiro is worried for his lover. He keeps having vivid, disturbing dreams about his past. His past shrouded in mystery, Hiro does not even know where to begin with helping him.

**Withering Rose**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry pulled the blanket tighter around himself, shielding his small frame from the cool, morning air. He loved watching the sunrise above the city. The way it wrapped the city in a protective cocoon of light was almost magical. Harry sighed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. It was quiet mornings like this, that he loved the most. Sitting on the balcony and watching the world wake from a night of slumber. Nothing was more breathtaking and enchanting.

Harry sipped his coffee and smiled, savoring its bitter flavor. The first cup of the day was always the best. Of course, Hiro could not handle 'real' coffee. No, his soon to be husband always loaded his with sugar and cream. The singer grimaced. Even after an entire year, he still did not understand how Hiro could drink it with all that crap in it. It was a wonder that Hiro was not as hyperactive as Shuichi. When the frigid winds picked up, Harry decided it was time to head back in.

… … …

Mika had thought it a good idea to recruit Shuichi's sister, Maiko, to help her get him ready. Unfortunately, for the both of them, Maiko chatted just as much as her brother did, if not more. Harry was five seconds away from pulling every strand of his hair out and Mika looked ready to strangle her. Tohma could always cover it up somehow.

"No! I am not wearing that!

"Come on, Harry! It would look great on you."

"For the last time, I am not wearing that!"

Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He just couldn't get it through her thick skull. She had been trying, for the past hour, to get him to wear a corset. Maiko claimed that it would make him look skinnier. Honestly, like he needed to look smaller than he was. He was already looked like a malnourished midget for heaven's sake. Besides, Hiro would freak over it and most likely seriously maim someone.

"Please Harry." Maiko begged, her violet eyes filling with tears.

"No, and teary, puppy-dog eyes will not work on me." Instantly, her eyes dried up. "Besides, your brother is a lot better with them," he said, winking at the girl.

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can't all be Grade-A drama queens." Mika muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'someone's running a close second'; to which Maiko shot her a dirty look.

Harry sighed. There was only one way to keep them from fighting. "Alright, both of you out. I'm getting ready on my own."

"But…," Mika started, but Harry cut in.

"No buts. I'm capable of getting ready by myself."

Both women tried arguing, but Harry nipped all of their reasons in the butt. Angry and depressed, Maiko and Mika stomped into the hall. It was not long before they could be heard blaming the other for everything. Harry shook his head. He could only hope that it would not come down to fists. With sisters like that, it was a wonder that Yuki and Shuichi were as sane as they are, if you could even call them sane.

… … …

Down the hall, things were not much better. Hiro had already broken up several fights, between Yuki and Shuichi. The singer kept trying to get Hiro into a bright orange suit, while the writer yelled at the 'brat'. It was a disaster. For the hundredth time, Hiro wondered whether they should have eloped or not. At least things would have been easier.

Checking his watch, the guitarist groaned aloud. There was only an hour before the start of the ceremony and he still was not ready. Somehow, he had to shut his helpers up. If they were lucky, it would not be permanent.

"That's it!" he snapped. Both turned to stare at him. "Get out! Both of you." he seethed.

"But we're supposed to help you." Shuichi said, his eyes tearing up.

"I don't care. Both of you get out!" Hiro opened the door, showing them he meant it. Shuichi's eyes went wide and his tears started falling faster. "Shuichi, don't even try it. Harry pulls that crap all the time and he's a lot better at it."

Shuichi sniffed a few times. "Fine, it's not like I wanted to help you anyway!" The singer said, stomping out the door.

Hiro's gaze drifted to the writer. "Yuki-san?" he questioned and held the door open. The writer got his hint and left without a big show, unlike Shuichi had.

Hiro flopped into one of the plush chairs, scattered around the room, and buried his face in his hands. Today was not what he had expected it to be. Everyone seemed hell bent on torturing him. Did they really think that he could not dress himself? He was not a little kid or Shuichi. Hiro glanced out the window and sighed. He had wanted today to be perfect, but so far, it had been a disaster. This was not what he and Harry had wanted. Sighing, he buried his face back into his hands. If something did not change soon, he was going to cancel the whole thing.

Tap...! Tap…!

Hiro's head snapped up and twisted towards the window. His eyes went wide and nearly fell out of his head. His fiance was standing on the other side of the window, trying to get his attention. Getting up, Hiro walked over, and unlatched the window. Sliding the window open, Hiro pulled the freezing singer inside.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"I came to get you and escape." Harry replied.

Hiro's mouth fell open and he sputtered incoherently. "W-What...?" he finally managed.

"I said; I came to get you and escape." he repeated. "I can't take this anymore! This isn't how I want to get married!" he cried, throwing himself at the guitarist.

Hiro barely caught the singer and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. Rubbing Harry's back soothingly, he asked, "Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know…but I know I don't want this hoop-la circus," he muttered, pressing his ear against Hiro's chest.

Hiro sighed. "Harry, you're the one that agreed to hand over the planning to Mika-san," he needlessly reminded him.

Harry pulled back a little and looked up at Hiro. "Yeah, but I thought we'd get some say-so in everything!" he snapped. "She's as bad as my old headmaster with her damn need to control everything!"

Hiro nodded but wisely did not say anything. Harry's old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was an extremely sore subject with him. Instead, he settled for pulling the small singer in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but worked like a charm. It instantly shut him up.

"Let's run away and elope." Harry said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"We can't do that!" Hiro eyes went wide with thoughts of how Mika would torture them. "Do you have any idea what Mika-san would do to us?"

"She won't do a damn thing!" he barked, pulling completely away. "Damn it! This is our wedding! This is our day not hers!" he ranted, flailing his arms through the air. "I don't want to get married this way," he whispered, his shoulders slumping.

Hiro watched his fiance through saddened eyes. He completely understood. In fact, he had been thinking the same things earlier. This was supposed to be their wedding, a happy occasion. Instead, it turned into a media circus. Right now, there were at least fifty media hounds out there. Why had they agreed to this? Oh yes, Mika had not given them a choice in the matter. The she-witch had taken over everything, with or without consent their consent. However, Hiro agreed with one thing. He did not want to get married like this.

"Okay, let's do it."

… … …

The hall looked fabulous. Mika had booked the Sun Flower Banquet Hall, in the Tokyo Prince Hotel. It was smaller than their main banquet hall, but she liked better than the larger hall. The walls wore a light brown color, with red carpeting, and a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. They had replaced normal tables with rows white, wooden chairs. The chairs at the end of each row had a silver bow attached to them. Their colors being silver and blue, it fit perfectly. The blue would come from the couple's suits. Both Harry and Hiro were dressing in light blue, even though Shuichi had begged for orange.

A glance at her watch told Mika that it was almost time to start. 'Those boys had better be ready' she grumbled. She had not liked having to leave. It was all Shindou Maiko's fault. 'If she'd just kept her damn mouth shut' she thought, irritated. Mika's heels made no noise against the carpeted floors, as she made her way through the halls of the hotel. Stopping in front of Harry's door, she knocked. A few minutes passed but there was not answer. Huffing in annoyance, she pushed the door open.

Mika searched the room, the bathroom, and even the closet, but she could not find her charge. Reigning in her murderous tendencies, she went to check Hiro's room. Again, she did not find the singer. What was weirder, Hiro was missing also. 'Probably disappeared for a pre-marriage fuck' he thought. Mika turned to leave, but a slip of paper, on the bed, caught her eye. Mika snatched up the paper and started reading.

_Mika,_

_Both Hiro and I thank you for all of your hard work, but we cannot go through with this. This was supposed to be a happy day for us. Instead, it turned into a media circus. I am sorry for not say anything in person, but we have only recently decided on what we are going to do. Hiro and I have decided to elope. Please do not be too angry with us. We just could not go through with this media sham. We wanted to enjoy our wedding day. Since we already have the time off for our honeymoon, we will see you in a week or so. Please do not send a search party looking for us. Trust me, you will not find us._

_Harry and Hiro_

Mika's eye twitched and her lips curled into a grimace. After all her hard work, they just up and leave. This was unforgivable. They would pay and pay big-time. Since she loved them both like brothers, she would not kill them, yet. Mika sighed. For now, she had an announcement to make. She just hoped that the press would not turn on her. Even she would admit that they were worse than a pack of wolves. At least you had a fighting chance with wolves. They owed her for this. 'They had better enjoy what time they have, before I get a hold of them' she thought, walking towards the door.

**TBC**

**For now**

**Author's Note:**

He-he, I did it again. I wonder how many people expected that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it will be the last one in this story. I plan on a sequel. I am just not sure, when I will start it. I know that there is an abrupt cut-off, but that leaves me able to write the sequel. I have tried to sum everything up. You know that Harry and Hiro eloped and Mika wants revenge. Please do not flame me too bad. I had to stop somewhere, or I was never going to be able stop. I really enjoyed writing this and did not want to stop. However, as I said, I am planning on a sequel.


End file.
